Crimson Wolf
by Dark Dragon Queen of Death
Summary: The cursed are feared because they are closer to the Grimm than anything. The Knights of The Reaper is an organization of powerful Huntsmen and Huntresses that go after the cursed beings. Ruby is the first cursed one to live through her first encounter with one of them. She is now forced to follow a set amount of rules to keep herself alive through her life in Beacon. Grimm/Ruby!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples! This is the next story I'm writing now! This one is hopefully just as good as my other story. Michelle isn't in this one, her weapons are mentioned though. Ruby is actually the more important character of this story! She doesn't wear the normal combat skirt though, instead she wears something similar to Michelle's combat outfit. There are certain things that are going to be odd in this story. One is that Ruby has a voice in her head, she looks like a Faunus, the red marks on her face resemble those on the mask of a Beowolf.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The time of peace was here for everyone to enjoy. Nothing was there to ruin it. That's what everyone believed. Yet there are still things that shouldn't have happened happening. These things happen to the best of us. These things happen to the worst of us. A monster sealed away for causing near total annihilation of the planet. The monster was stopped before its plan went into action. This was when peace was first thought was going to happen. A few years after there was a reported case that a Faunus was born from two human parents. Neither parent had Faunus blood. Yet the child was a Faunus. The child had horns, a scaly tail, claws, sharp canines, and red marks all over the skin. This was the first _cursed_ child to be born.

The cases after words were always different. All children that are born cursed are said to hear the voice of the monster that was sealed away. Some could talk to Grimm. Some could control the Grimm. The thing they all had in common was that they could all transform into Grimm. People believed this to be a sign that the sealed monster was trying to have a child of its own in some way.

It had been 100 years since the monster was sealed away, yet something happened in a remote location. There was a cabin in a snowy forest. There was a little girl who wore a red cloak that lived with someone who wore a white cloak. These two were family, yet the woman in the white was human. The little girl in red was cursed. The little girl could talk to Grimm, hell she even commanded them to. She heard a voice in her head, and she could definitely transform into a Grimm. The woman in white wanted to hide her child from the world. But failed to prevent her from being found out thanks to a group of people that always tried to extort lien from her.

The little girl was alone after the screaming had stopped. She got up to get away but collapsed from pain in her legs. She was stabbed. A man found her and picked her up. This man was her uncle. He had found her on his way to visit his sister along with his other niece. He found the cabin burned down. He later thought it best to talk the little girl back with him. There was nothing for her here. Not any more at least.

* * *

**_1 year later_**

The little girl was walking back to her new home when something happened. She bumped into a tall man that was yelling racist slurs to a Faunus rights group. Her hood came off her head revealing her wolf ears and the red marks on her face. She apologised to him, yet he didn't like the fact that she was near him. He decided to teach her a lesson. He was a huntsmen from the look of it. His semblance was fierce as well.

He grabbed the little girl right side and scorched her back at the right, burning up to the back of her neck. He let go of her side then grabbed her right arm, scorching it as well. People started to take notice of what the man was doing to her. The Faunus rights group thought this was really horrible. They wanted to stop the man. Yet they couldn't move to stop him. They were held in place as to prevent them from helping her. The man's other hand grabbed the little girls left leg and scorched it to. He let her go, then placed his hand on her right eye, it was scorched for a couple of seconds.

Something unexpected happened though, a little girl with blonde hair, about 2 years older than the girl in red, ran up to the man and punched him square in the jaw, causing him to let the little girl in red go. The girl in red stood there for a couple seconds before disappearing before him, leaving behind red rose petals in her place. The man felt something nail him in the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious. The girl in red passed out in the arms of the blonde haired girl.

A new start, a new memory, and a new ability. That's what they thought they would give her. A little girl was attacked by a group of people and was left unconscious on the street, she had dark red hair. She was found by someone with blonde hair. She claimed that the girl unconscious was her sister, and she was seriously hurt. The nurses took action, picking her up and placing her on a bed and bringing her to the operating room.

A young girl lies unconscious on an operating table. She is covered in blood. The doctors think she is a lost cause. Yet, with a literally flaming blonde women in the waiting room waiting for them to start an operation on the young girl, an idea hatches. They grab healing Dust crystals, they began to heal the wounds on the girl. Something went wrong though. Instead of healing her, the dust transforms her. At least, that was the doctor's first thought. She began to wake up, feeling excruciating pain on her right eye, right arm, left leg, and the right side of her back.

She opens her eyes and screams in pain. Causing the blonde in the waiting room to run into the operating area in an over-protective rage. What she saw was disturbing to say the least. The doctors that were operating on her, were now lying on the ground dead. Their arms were ripped off, guts were ripped out of them, and the skin of their faces torn off. The blonde looked around the room for the girl. She hears quiet sobbing coming from a corner of the room. There was a curtain in the way.

When the blonde moved the curtain, she was startled from what she saw. The young girl's right arm was covered with black and dark red fur with white spikes coming out of her shoulder and black claws. She had a fluffy wolf tail that was black and dark red. The fur on her matched her hair colour. When the young girl turned her head to look at the blonde, she had a white mask with red marks on it. The blonde force the young girl to fully turn to face her. Her right eye was surrounded by black and dark red fur. Her eyes were both silver. There were wolf ears on top of her head. She had sharp thick canines coming out of her mouth. The canines were dark red in colour. Her left leg was different then her right leg. It was shaped differently. Like a wolves hind leg. The little girl crying.

"W-w-what's… w-w-wrong… w-w-with… m-m-me?" the young girl asked having a hard time talking between sobs.

"Ruby, it's going to be okay… we're both safe now, okay?" the blonde said to relax the young girl.

"B-b-but… I look… l-l-like a… m-m-monster though… what… a-a-are we going… t-t-to do, Yang?" Ruby asked between sobs. She was starting to calm down a bit.

"Well we should leave here… they won't be happy with either of us since the bodies are here…" Yang calmly replied. Ruby was almost done in her sobs.

"But… I'm not… I don't have any clothes on though… and I'm all bloody…" Ruby stated. Yang looked around the bloody room for something Ruby could use as substitute clothes.

"I could ask one of the nurses for a blanket… or we can use the spare clothes I brought with me…" Yang suggested. Ruby thought very carefully before she said something.

"Are they your clothes? Or are the clothes from your job?" Ruby asked sounding a lot better than before.

"They're my clothes, the _princess_, doesn't let me take her clothes to wash them anymore since that incident last week, remember?" Yang chuckled. Ruby laughed a bit.

"_Princess?_ Why are you referring to her with _princess_ instead of her name?" Ruby asked, she had a smile on her face. Seeing that made Yang smile as well.

"It's because of how she acts is all. Instead of an heiress, she acts like a princess. Hence why I call her princess." Yang replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry you had to get a job because of me…"

"Ruby, I don't care about that. Besides, if anyone's apologising for what happened to you, its uncle. I don't want to hear you apologise, now let's get you dressed and get home. Remember, I'm still going to signal to be a Huntress just like mom. You want to a Huntress to, right?" Yang smiled.

"Right! I'll be Huntress like you and mom!" Ruby cheered. Yang just laughed.

"Okay, I'm going to head out of here then come back with the clothes. Don't make a sound until I get back, promise?" Ruby nodded. Yang smiled and rubbed Ruby's head. She closed the curtains to hide Ruby. Yang ran out of the operation room back to the waiting room. She grabbed her backpack that she had left behind. Yang ran back to the operating area and heard Ruby scream. She blazed through the halls of the hospital to get back her. She smashed through the doors and saw a large man dressed in black, wearing a black mask and black gloves. He was pulling Ruby's left arm.

"You little brat! You are to come with me right now! You are a monster! You deserve to die like one for what you are!" the man in black said. He didn't notice the flames coming from the girl that just entered the room. Her eyes were red with anger and her hair was on fire. She ran towards the man.

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE YOU MONSTER!" Yang jumped at the man and punched him square in the jaw. The men went flying into the wall. "Yang… that's the man that killed the doctors… I was crying because he wanted to kill me… next thing I knew, I was behind the curtains…" Yang listened to Ruby but was still focused on the man she sent flying. The man got up.

"Foolish child, you are protecting the very monster that I must destroy. It's my duty to kill any and all Grimm in the world. A huntsmen is trained on fighting against the Grimm! She's a Grimm! I must kill her before she turns!" Yang's eyes intensified at what the man just said to her.

"I'm the fool?"

"You are because you are protecting that monster!"

"Then why are you trying to kill someone who is still young? If you kill her, you're destroying her dreams of becoming a Huntress! How is what you're saying just if the person you're killing wants to live and train to become someone as strong as you, to kill the Grimm that _threaten_ our way of life! You're the only monster that I see in here. Ruby would never harm someone else!" Yang growled at the man. The man was taken aback by what she said. He never suspected one with the curse, would want to become the thing that kills Grimm one she is in fact a Grimm herself.

"What? I… I had no idea… I'm sorry for what I have done… but be warned! I will be watching over you two to make sure that she is indeed completely in control of her… _power_… you must also stay vigilante, make sure she controls it… she cannot kill a single human without having a just reason to… that is why I'm letting her live… take care… the both of you." He disappeared instantly. Yang calmed down and turned around hugging Ruby in her bear hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay Rubes… don't believe what he says… about you being a monster… you're not a monster, you're my sister… alright? You're going to control this, and you're going to be a Huntress, I just know it." Ruby hugs Yang back. She was crying a bit.

"Thank you… Yang… you saved me…"

"It's my job of being you overprotective older sister, right? Now, here are the clothes I brought. I hope they're not too big for you." Ruby took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The mask disappeared, along with the black and dark red fur. The spikes sunk back into her skin. Her leg went back to normal in shape. Yang able to see the actually extant of the wounds Ruby received. Though they were in the shape of scars now, but not as bad as she thought. It was small scars. Ruby used her Grimm powers to cover the wounds to accelerate the healing process and stop the bleeding as well. The only parts that stayed as her ears, tail, sharp canines, claws, and the red markings. Occasionally, the red markings will glow, though that just meant Ruby was trying to supress the evil that was there. That's what Yang thought it meant anyway. For Ruby, however, it meant that she was getting the powers under more control, the power was adjusting to her.

Yang brought Ruby back to Signal Academy. They got back, their uncle ran up to them, hugging them both. He smiled at them, knowing that they were okay. Yang was 8 years old at the time, while Ruby was only 6 years old. Both of them activated their semblances that day.

Ruby wasn't sure if she was cursed to be like this. Her abilities were far exceeding those that were the same age as her. She hadn't heard the voice in head. She was scared to leave Yang's side in case someone else decided to hurt her. Ruby wasn't able to remember that many details after that until an event that happened 5 years later.

* * *

**_5 years later…_**

Yang is now 13 years old and Ruby was 11 years old. Ruby has gotten the hang of using her semblance and controlling the power of the Grimm that she was born with, along with getting stronger and getting used to using a scythe thanks to her uncle. Yang on the other hand, learned to fight using gauntlets, also using her semblance as a boost to her attacks, basically she fights using unarmed fighting styles.

When Qrow was in his office, a man came in. The man was the new leader of the White Fang. Apparently, Qrow had an appointment with Qrow. Ruby didn't like the new leader, she liked some of the members of the White Fang though. They were always nice to her. The members the leader brings with him are always different though. The ones he brought this time were different than the ones that normally accompany him.

One was a girl with raven black her and amber eyes. She looked to be about the same age as Yang. The other was a boy with bright red and brown hair, he wore a mask to cover his eyes. He had horns coming out of his head. He seemed a bit older than the girl, probably about a year older. Ruby was getting really curious about the two of them. She wanted to get to know them since they seemed to be close to Yang's age. Though she leaned in too far and slipped down to the ground, causing them to look at her. Lucky for her that her hood was over her head, covering her ears, eyes, fangs, and most of her face.

"Ruby? What are you doing here? This is a private meeting. I thought I told you about this meeting and not to interrupt. Where's Yang?"

"I-I-I'm sorry uncle… I was just curious about who the new leader of the White Fang brought here with him this time… I didn't mean to interrupt the meeting… I haven't seen Yang for a while… she said she was going to go practice her fighting though… I don't know where she went, but she seemed upset about it though." Qrow's eyes widened.

"SHE SAID WHAT?!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Felix, I'm sorry to have to put this meeting on hold, until I get back, you may stay in this room or wait in the lobby and wait for me… my niece is doing something she shouldn't be right now… I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, Qrow. She is your family. I guess it was lucky for you that your other niece had that little tumble into the room when she did."

"I guess so… maybe these two wouldn't mind sparring with Ruby as a way to pass the time? I was planning on sparring with her today but I don't how long that will take me."

"As long as they wouldn't mind, I'm sure they would be okay with it."

"I'll be right back, Ruby, please behave yourself while I'm gone?"

"I'll try uncle-I mean-I will uncle!" Qrow just sighed. He grabbed his weapon and ran out the door. Ruby looked at the two standing next to Felix.

"I guess you two will be sparring with this lively little girl today. I hope all goes well with your fight! I shall remain here."

"That's not allowed, Felix."

"Oh? Why is that?" Felix looked at her like she had a death wish. Ruby just looked at him innocently like he was crazy or forgetful.

"It's not allowed because I'll be fighting these two, neither of them can monitor the sparring to make sure that neither of us end up killing each other! That's the rules, someone who isn't fighting is allowed to monitor the fight! Sorry if I sound rude saying that…"

"It's quite alright. I understand… I'll be monitoring the fight." Ruby smiled. She grabbed the girl's and the boy's wrist and pulled them out of the room. Felix slowly followed her from behind. He noticed that her hood was up still. He didn't think much of it though.

When Ruby finally got them to the sparring field. She let go of the boy's and the girl's wrist. She turned to look at them.

"Felix, you can sit over there to watch, before I choose the one I want to spar with first… can you please tell me your names? You know mine, but I don't know yours yet." Ruby smiled at them waiting for a response. The boy looked at the girl and shrugged his shoulders. The girl nodded.

"My name is Blake Belladonna." The girl said.

"Adam Taurus," the boy replied.

"Okay, the one I'll fight first is Blake!" Ruby said with a large grin on her face. Adam shrugged and walked to stand at Felix's side. Blake and Ruby went on the field facing each other. Felix started the match by shooting at the ground.

Ruby just stood there. Blake ran towards her, weapon drawn. She swung at Ruby, who just disappeared in a flurry of rose petals. This confused Blake, Adam, and Felix. Why she would disappear if she wanted to spar with them in the first is strange, they thought. Blake soon realised what Ruby actually did. Blake felt something hit her stomach launching her a few feet back. Right there, 1 meter away, was Ruby. She was holding a high impact rifle, and was smiling. Blake thought it was impressive.

"So that's your semblance? Teleportation?"

"Nope! That's not it. Guess again!" Ruby disappeared again leaving rose petals in her place. Blake was currently at a disadvantage. She couldn't fight back if she couldn't see her opponent. Then, she heard a gunshot. She used her semblance to avoid the next attack. But she wasn't dodging a bullet. She was dodging a blade of a scythe.

"Nice you dodged the second attack! You're already more fun to spar against than the others."

"Thanks, though, if your semblance isn't teleportation, then is it invisibility?"

"That's close, but nope! I'll give you one more guess before I tell you!" Ruby disappeared for a third time, again leaving rose petals were she once stood. Blake looked around the ground and noticed something. There were footprints on the ground from where she was, that led behind Blake. Then it click in her head. This time she heard the blade of the scythe swinging down on her. Again Blake dodged it. Ruby was still smiling.

"I think I figured out what semblance you have."

"Then what is it?"

"Speed, your semblance is speed." Ruby smiled again.

"Yup! That's right! It's speed! I know yours already to, its shadow clones, right?" this time Blake gave her a small smile.

"That's right, but I don't think it was fair that it took me 3 guesses to get it right, and it took you 1 guess." Ruby laughed. The two continued to fight one another. Blake was finally able to land some hits on Ruby. Yet, Ruby wasn't the easiest target to hit. In fact, Ruby made it a point that she would make sure that Blake at least got some hits on her. Ruby was a little too accurate with her shots. Never missing Blake once. Though something forcibly stopped their match. A spear came out of the nearby forest. It hit into Ruby's cloak, preventing her from being able to escape using her semblance.

Blake's eyes widened, and she turned to where the spear came from. Three men wearing black masks came out of the forest. Blake looked at Ruby. She wasn't smiling anymore, she looked terrified actually. Even Felix stood up in terror.

"ADAM!"

"Right!"

Blake and Adam stood against the three men before them.

"Get out of the way! We're here on official business!"

"NO YOUR NOT! YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME BECAUSE YOU THINK I'M SOME KIND OF HUGE THREAT! I'M NOT A THREAT TO ANYONE! JUST LEAVE ME-" before Ruby could finish her last sentence, one of the men throw a knife at her, which went into her hand. Ruby curled into a ball from the pain. The voice in Ruby's head started to talk to her again.

**Why****don't you teach them a lesson?'**

_'I don't want to kill them!'_

**'They are trying to kill you though… isn't it self-defence?'**

_'No… since some of them are not armed… I cannot hurt them…'_

**'You are weak!'**

_'No, I'm not weak. I just know how much worse this could get if I try to fight back. I needed a way to look like I'm in pain so I could unhook my cloak to escape and protect everyone long enough for my uncle Qrow to show up from finding Yang.'_

**'I stand corrected, your intelligence is part of your strength. I guess you are worth protecting.'**

"Shut up you monster! You have no right to talk to us like that!" Blake and Adam looked at each other and nodded. They started to attack the three men. What they didn't notice was what Ruby was actually doing. She had no choice but to unclip her cloak. She now had the chance to escape. She was able to unclip her cloak and then used her semblance and disappeared leaving rose petals in her place.

"Shit! She's getting away! We have to track her down!" one of them pointed out. They pushed Blake and Adam back, and ran in the direction that they thought Ruby went in. After they were out of sight, Ruby appeared behind Blake.

"Are they gone now?" Blake was startled by the sudden appearance of the girl in red.

"Ruby? You're a Faunus?"

"Technically, no… I'm not… I'm cursed actually."

"Cursed? So… they were saying you're a Grimm then?"

"Yeah… they don't show up here when my uncle is here… though I can defeat them with ease… I can't kill them though… not unless I have a good reason… defending myself doesn't count though…" Blake just looked at Ruby with amazement. Ruby was wearing Grimm leather armoured greaves, and cuisse* (this is a part of knights armour for their legs). She had Grimm leather armoured arm plates. She wore fingerless gloves with small spikes. She also had a t-shirt that had the symbol of a red rose on it. Over top of the t-shirt, she had a Grimm leather armoured vest as well. All this had a black and red colour scheme.

"So, who were those guys anyways?"

"From what Qrow told me… they are from a group called _Reaping Death_. I think that's what he said at least…"

"You mean _knights of the Reaper_?!"

"Yeah that was it!"

"That's horrible for them to go after you…"

"They only started to come after me in a larger group… it's been like this for 5 years anyway…"

"This is horrible…"

"Well… there is one that let me live… he should have been able to prevent the others from coming after me… something must have happened to him though…"

"I think I see your uncle… what's he doing?"

"Uh oh… GET DOWN!" Ruby pushed Black to the ground and took the impact instead. Two groans were heard after that. Qrow walked out of the forest, eyes closed looking irritated.

"Yang… I have told you countless time already, you are not to over to that place under any circumstances! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DISOBEY ME AGAIN? I may give you and Ruby more freedom than the other students, but that doesn't mean pissing _them_ off any more than you already have!" Qrow opened his eyes and saw a spear holding Ruby's red cloak in place. Yet, he didn't see Ruby anywhere.

"Where's Ruby?" he heard a muffled response coming from where Yang had landed. Yang started getting up rubbing her head in pain. Ruby was groaning in pain from being hit from Yang being thrown.

"RUBY?! ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Yeah… I'm fine… just sore from Yang being thrown into me… uncle… how many times have I told you _NOT_ to throw Yang back towards the school? So now my usual point has been officially proven."

"Sorry Ruby… I didn't mean for you to be out here at this time… thought you'd be done sparring by now."

"Yeah didn't finish sparring cause those guys showed up again… also Blake here is actually a good sparring partner! She lasts a lot longer than anyone I've sparred with!"

"Did you use your ability or your semblance?"

"I thought I should only use my semblance, I was able to fight without using my ability once!" Qrow smiled at Ruby.

"That's great to hear Ruby! Now I need to finish my meeting with Felix, Blake and her friend there can stay with you two if they want to. Nothing bad is going to happen! Besides, the four of you are capable of defending yourselves, aren't you?" they all nodded. He smiled and walked away.

"How come you too are in the White Fang? That new leader is bad news." Yang asked Blake.

"Because we're trying to make a difference in the world. We're tired of being pushed around, the Faunus aren't bad, and we're people too. Some people just don't think that much about the Faunus we still have racism going on…"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don't anything to hold against the entire Faunus race. I just don't like the White Fang, only because of the new leader anyway. The Faunus are people to me. This is despite what the White Fang is like now though." Yang smiled at Blake.

"That's nice of you to say Yang. Thank you." Blake smiled back. Even Adam had a small smile.

"I guess we're all friends now!" Ruby said with a large grin on her face. The spear that held Ruby's cloak to the ground, vanished. A man stood behind a pillar watching them overcome their differences. Ruby knew this person was standing there. She even heard a conversation the man had.

"You know, you should protect that cursed child. This will get out of hand for you."

"I know, Hunter Vex. I need to know that she is different in the end. She dreams of being a Huntress. What right do we have to take away someone's dream and making an enemy in one day?"

"The council is not be happy about your actions. Hunter Kilo, you are now responsible for the actions that girl takes. Though I am impressed that she choose to escape the three of them instead of standing her ground. There may be hope for her yet."

"I hope so, Vex. I swear to god, I'll make sure she follows the rules I set for her to follow."

"We all do, brother. We all do." The two disappeared. That was all Ruby could remember.

* * *

**_4 years later…_**

A girl wearing a red cloak, the hood up covering her head, and strange looking armour underneath it, was walking around the city of vale. She walked up to a Dust shop called '_From Dust Till Dawn_'. The girl walked inside heading towards the magazine section and pulling out a weapons magazine. She was unaware of the danger that was walking towards the Dust she was in.

The danger was coming in the form of a man wearing a bowler hat, a white over coat, holding a cane, and smoking a cigar. He had 4 people that looked exactly the same… they looked exactly the _fucking_ same walking behind him. They were quadruplets. The bowler man walked towards the Dust shop that the girl was in. He walked in, said something about Dust shops. The quadruplets split up to collect Dust from the other parts of the shop. One of them caught a girl standing wearing a red cloak reading a weapons magazine, the hood over her head, covering it.

"Hands were where I can see them, kid!"

No response from the girl in red.

"HEY! I said put your hands where I can see them!"

Ignored again. He walks up to her and grabs her shoulder to get her attention. This works. She turns her head around and sees the man that grabbed her shoulder. Her hood lifts up a bit allowing for most of her face, or lack thereof in this case. She was wearing a full mask, it was well designed, it had roses around the eyes in a dark red colour while the rest of it was black, this aloud her eyes to be the most out of place feature since they were a glowing silver under her hood and behind the mask. It also appeared to the man that she just wasn't paying attention at all to him when he tried to get her attention.

"Hands in the air! Don't do anything stupid and we won't have any problems!" the girl just stared at him for a couple minutes before she said something.

"Um… are you… trying to… rob me?" this was the most irritating to the man.

"Yes I am! Now put your hands in the air!" the girl didn't change her unimpressed expression in her eyes.

"I see… then I guess I should give a proper response to your order then." The man smiled thinking she was going to follow his directions after irritating him so much. He then felt something hit his stomach. He was launched back near the window of the shop. The bowler hat man got another when to go deal with the 'problem'. As soon as the next person threatened the girl, she decided it was a good idea to send this one out the window with her following suit with him. That is what she did. Her hood still staying up magically.

She pulled out something from her back and aimed it at the men in the store. The bowler hat man told the others to go after her. The thing she drew from her back unfurled into a deadly scythe. The goons still continued there charge at her. She dodged the first attack with ease. She shot the first attacker, then planted her scythe into the ground and swung herself up kicking another other one in the face, planted her feet back on the ground, she then finally took a shot to avoid the next attack, and she took her scythe and swung it out nailing the last guy in the back, knocking him unconscious. The fight lasted about less than a minute in total.

"Well aren't you guys just useless now…" He looked towards the girl in red. He took out his cigar and dropped it on the ground and crushed it with his cane.

"I would love to stay and try to rip that mask from your face, but…" He lifted his cane up and pointed it towards her. A cross-hair sight lifted up giving him a target to aim at.

"I'll be taking my leave now." He shoots at her, like the prick that he is. The girl dodged it by disappearing and leaving rose petals behind. The bowler hat man was apparently fast enough have ran towards a ladder and already have climbed it all the way to the top by the time the girl recovered from his attack. She appeared on the building within seconds. She shot at the bowler hat man. He was startled to have a bullet nail him in the back knocking off his feet. He recovered quickly.

A Bullhead flew up and allowed him to get on. The girl in red started to do something unexpected. She launched four explosive Dust crystal at the Bullhead. Something stopped the crystals from making contact with the ship. The bowler hat man throw a red Dust crystal at the girl in red. He aimed his cane at it and fired a shot. Something stopped the shot from reaching the intended target. The girl in red was surprised that the woman in front her just blocked the attack before she could counter it.

The fight ended with the Bullhead flying off, still in one piece. The woman that saved the girl in red looked at her. The girl in red stared at the fleeing Bullhead as it continued to get away.

"You're a Huntress… aren't t you?" the girl in red asked the woman. The woman just continued to stare at her.

"I'm guessing I'm in trouble… aren't I?" she had that question quickly answered as the woman brought her to a police station and into a room with a dim light, 3 chairs, a table in the centre, a mirror near the door, and a light that hung over the table. The blonde woman sat the girl in red in the chair that was facing the mirror. The blonde woman paced back and forth.

"Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused with the stunt you pulled?"

The girl in red didn't respond.

"You could have gotten hurt or someone else hurt with the fight that took place." The girl in red chuckled a bit.

"I'm not oblivious to things like that. I knew that no one could have gotten hurt because there wasn't anyone around there during the fight. In fact, the street in front of the shop was empty. Nobody to get hurt during a fight that they started when I was minding my own business in the first place. I also felt that I should at least stop the robbery in the store." The Huntress looked at her surprised. The girl in red, was well aware of her surroundings.

"… Right… well, there is someone who would like to meet you."

"Who would want to meet me?" the Huntress moved out of the way. A man with grey hair walked in holding a mug and a tray of cookies.

"Ruby Rose," this startled the girl in red. She didn't expect them to know her name.

"You… have silver eyes." Ruby raised an eyebrow from this comment.

"And you have grey hair… what of it?"

"How did you learn to fight like this?" He motioned his head slightly hinting at the video file playing on the Huntress' scroll showing Ruby the fight that occurred in front of the Dust shop. She made mental notes of any flaws in her fighting style.

"I learned from sparring with people at Signal Academy."

"They taught you how to use the most dangerous weapon ever designed?"

"Well… technically one teacher in particular taught me the most basic way of fighting with it. The rest just came to me as I sparred with different people." The man placed the plate of cookies in front of Ruby. She took one and slowly brought it to her mouth and ate it. Then the cookie massacre started quickly only to end within a couple minutes.

"I have only seen one person of that skill… an old crow." Ruby swallowed the cookies that she had just went through.

"Yeah, that's my uncle Qrow, I could barely fight on my own before he trained me. Now, I can take on anybody that could stand against me!" Ruby boasted. She felt a bit guilty for boasting after that.

"I see… and why are you attending a school designed to train warriors?"

"I want to be a huntress."

"You want to kill monsters?" the mention of the word 'monster' caused Ruby to flinch.

"Well, yeah! I was told to always help people… so I thought I might as well become a Huntress to, you know, help people. My sister is starting this year at Beacon, I still have 2 years left at Signal before I can attend, though. There are other reasons why, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Do you know who I am?"

"From what I can tell, I'm guessing your Prof. Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"Hello,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"You want to attend my school?"

"More than anything." He looked at the Huntress beside him, who rolled her eyes at him before he turned back to look at Ruby.

"Well, alright." Ruby smiled.

Day's passed and she was ready and set to attend Beacon. She was now on the next airship to Beacon with her sister. Yes there is going to be a lot of time skips because there would be nothing that I can think of that would sound amazing at these points of time.

"I'm so happy that we can attend Beacon together! This is the greatest day ever!" Ruby was having a hard time breathing.

"Yang… please… let me… go… I… can't… breath!" Yang released Ruby from her bear hug.

"Yang, I have told you countless times that I need air to breath, so you shouldn't hug me that hard, especially since what happened to my left arm… remember?" Ruby held her left arm under her cloak.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. It's just that I'm so proud of you! That's all I have for an excuse." Yang proudly smirked.

"I know, Yang… but remember… we need to stay together… I need help adjusting to this since no one here knows about what I am… that part at least I'm thankful for."

"Right, the job of making sure you stay in control no matter what thing… I almost forgot…"

"Yang, you need to take it seriously… _The_ _Knights of the Reaper_ are still trying to kill me, remember? Or did you forget that as well?"

"Jeez, sorry. Just trying to cheer you up." Ruby sighed realising that she needed to relax a bit.

"Sorry, Yang, I'm just really nervous is all…"

"Hey no worries… just to let you know… I will be making sure certain people shall be kept at a distant away from you, as your awesome older sister, of course."

"I know, I have actually come to expect that from you already." A boy with blonde hair staggered by looking like he was about to vomit.

"Uh… Yang?"

"Yeah Rubes?"

"Don't freak out… but you have vomit on your shoe." Ruby was backing away from Yang. Yang was freaking out over the vomit on her shoe.

This was a sure sign that things are going to be interesting at Beacon.

Yes, Yang getting puke on her shoe means things are going to be very interesting for the students at Beacon!

* * *

**End**

**Time: 9:00pm EST**

**Day: Monday, 28 July 2014**

**Dark Dragon Queen of Death**

**Before I leave it there, I wanted to ask all artist out there if they could draw Ruby in the new combat gear with her hood over her head and the mask, one with Ruby with only the hood over her head without the mask, and Ruby without the hood up and without the mask on. This would be much appreciated.**

**Thank you all so much for reading this new story of mine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**People, I am sorry to inform you that in September, I might be late in updating. Also, I'm quickly updating this chapter for today because I am studying for an exam that's coming up. After I finish my exam, I have a assignment that I need to complete as well, so until that's done I won't be updating my other story just yet since I didn't get time to make the necessary changes it definitely needs. My phone is also nearly back up to it's once former glory! I will try to keep my normal times in updating my stories, please bare with me in this, College is very important for me to pass right now.**

**Hope you enjoy this story as much as I had writing it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The airship docked itself on a platform. Ruby and Yang stepped off the airship, the blonde boy from before ran out and puked in a nearby trashcan. Yang and Ruby looked at the amazing sight before them. This was it. This was Beacon. They finally get to start their real training. Their now Huntresses in training.

"Ruby? How does it feel to finally be at Beacon?"

"I feel like I am one step closer at being a Huntress!"

"Just remember, you have to keep your face hidden! We can't have _you-know-who_ finding you here. It will just cause a lot of problems for Prof. Ozpin and everyone else as well."

"I know, I know… so what are we going to do now?"

"Well… my friends are here now, got to go catch up, bye!" Yang disappeared with her friends leaving Ruby standing there without someone there. She sighed seeing her sister like that. Ruby was now standing there alone to her thoughts.

"Care free as usual…" you wouldn't be able to tell because of the mask, but Ruby was smiling. She turned around and saw a cart with suit cases going by. She wondered what was in them. Ruby was just about to turn around when a girl dressed in white appeared behind her.

"HEY! Why are you staring at my stuff?" this startled Ruby. She whipped her head around to look at the girl behind her. The girl in white clearly noticed that this girl in front of her was wearing a mask and had a hood over her head.

"Sorry, I was just wondering what was in it is all. Then I was going to start walking around, and try to find my sister." Ruby replied with a slight chuckle. The girl in white seemed to not believe in what Ruby said.

"Really? From what I could tell, you were planning on stealing my stuff…" the girl in white said sceptically. Ruby thought this girl was being a little bit paranoid but paid no mind to it.

"Well, sorry, I wasn't planning on stealing your stuff. Sorry to disappoint you." Ruby apologised.

"Do you even know who you're talking to you little brat?" the girl in white snapped. Ruby wasn't happy being called a brat.

"I don't really care who you are, _princess_!" Ruby snapped. The girl in white's eye twitched at the word princess.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" the girl in white yelled with anger clear in her tone. A girl wearing a black bow walked them and started talking to them. She had amber eyes.

"It's heiress, actually." Ruby and the girl in white turned to look at the person that joined in their argument. The girl in white smiled a bit.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company,"

"One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world?" Ruby said questioningly. The girl with the black bow nodded.

"Yes, thank you. Now you know the authority I hold!"

* * *

'**More like the ignorance she has about other people. She also acts like she gets everything she ever asked for, never lost a loved one either.**'

'_That, I can agree with. Though, I don't like the way you're taking this._'

* * *

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The girl with the black bow said with a slight smile. Ruby chuckled a bit.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Weiss yelled. She turned around and walked away from the two in a huff. Ruby started to relax a bit. Ruby turned to face the girl with the black bow.

"Thanks for helping me there."

"No problem," Ruby stared at the girl intently. This girl looked vaguely familiar to Ruby, but she couldn't quite place it. The girl in the black bow started to walk away.

"Hey wait… you look vaguely familiar…" the girl with the black bow turned to look at Ruby with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh do I?"

"Well… your eyes and your weapon anyway… sorry if I'm sounding weird…"

"It's alright, I also think you look familiar too, though only by your cloak and your eyes." Ruby only realised that her cloak was still wrapped around her, covering her front.

"I think we should get to the orientation right now. If not we might be late."

"Right, wait, what's your name? I forgot to ask you."

"Blake."

"I'm Ruby! Nice to meet you." The two walked to the orientation. But before they got there, it finally clicked in their heads of who the other was. They stopped walking and looked at each other sceptically. It took about 20 min. to notice why they thought the other looked familiar.

"Wait… Ruby… Ruby Rose?"

"Blake Belladonna?" they smiled at each other and hugged each other. They separated after 5 seconds.

"God, how long has it been since we last saw each other?"

"I think it's been 2 years."

"Really? I remember seeing you 4 years ago… on the day we met…"

"Wow, that's some memory you have there, Ruby." Blake said in a sarcastic tone and a smile.

"I can't remember a lot of things very well okay… I know things from 9 years ago… then 4 years ago… but that's about it… though it's only certain things that I remember." Ruby rubbed the back of her neck.

"Jeez, that must be tough to remember things that are important…"

"It is…" Ruby and Blake continued walking to the orientation.

Ruby saw someone looking around as if he was lost. She ran up to him to make sure he wasn't lost. Blake walked up behind her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm just trying to find my way to the orientation… though I think I'm lost…"

"We were also headed there to, why don't we walk there together?"

"Sure, why not."

"The names Jaune Arc!"

"My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose!"

"Blake Belladonna." They all started walking towards the orientation.

"Aren't you the guy that throw up on the ship?" Ruby asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, well, motion-sickness is more common than people think!" Jaune replied.

"Sorry, didn't think me mentioning it would upset you that much." Ruby said apologetically with a sincere smile.

"So what kind of weapon do you have?" Jaune blushed. He was taking the question in the wrong way possible. Blake and Ruby knew this when they looked at him and decided to mess with him a bit instead. Mainly because this is a school that uses the word 'weapon' like it's supposed to and not a completely dirty way.

"Ruby… I don't think you should just ask people to show you their weapon when you first meet them…"

"Aw, why not?"

"Because it's kinda rude."

"How is it rude? I'll show him mine if he shows me his!" Jaune was blushing even harder than before. Almost to the same colour of Ruby's cloak. Blake and Ruby looked at each other and decided to stop messing with him. It was getting rather boring since he was reacting as much as they hoped he would.

"Then I'll show mine first then. Also, Blake the weapon I used back then has changed since the last time you saw it."

"Really? This is going to be good then." The last time Blake saw Ruby's weapon, was when they sparred 4 years ago. It was a lot bigger as well as more complicated looking in design. She now uses the cross rounds too.

"Yup." Ruby reached behind her back and grabbed I red case. She pulled it out and it started to unfold. It turned into a giant scythe. Blake's eyes went wide when she saw it. Jaune panicked and backed away with his hands blocking his head.

"Is that a scythe?"

"It's also customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

"What?"

"She said it's also a gun."

"Oh, that's cool!"

"What about you?"

"Oh, uh nothing amazing like yours…"

"Ruby, we're here."

"Oh, okay." The three of them walked in and Yang called out.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

"Sorry Jaune, I'll talk to you later!" Ruby and Blake walk towards Yang.

"Wait! Where am I supposed to find a nice quirky girl to talk to now?" As Jaune walks away, a girl with red hair looked at him from the distance because this is in no way creepy at all.

Ruby wasn't happy in the slightest.

"What do you think of Beacon so far, sis?"

"It's alright, I was able to find Blake. Though a crabby girl thought I was going to steal her stuff though…"

"Blake?"

"Yeah, the one I sparred with 4 years ago… the one uncle Qrow throw you at to get you out of the forest for a stunt you were going to pull."

"Oh right, that Blake. How you doing Blake?"

"I'm doing pretty well, I'm glad that I know some people here."

"I guess, and at least Ruby has two people that she knows."

"No, technically I know three people now, and maybe four."

"That's good."

"I guess… though I'm glad that I can see Blake again."

"It's good to see you too."

Ozpin walked on the stage. He was talking strangely, almost like he wasn't even there though. After that, Glynda walked up and talked about the plan. Everyone spread out to do their own thing but Yang, Ruby, and Blake all went somewhere to talk in private. The only place they could find was the empty courtyard though some people walked through so it wasn't that private. Soon Yang had to look for Ozpin to ask him if there was a place they would be able to talk in private. When she came back, they had permission to use his office for privacy on the condition that he was in the room or he could video them during their time there. They technically didn't have much of a choice. He was friends with Qrow so they should be safe for telling him. He would found out eventually. What they didn't know is that they were being followed.

"Alright, Ozpin, you promise not to tell anyone about what your about to see, right?"

"Don't worry, I promise that I will not say anything at all. Unless Ms Rose wants me to of course."

"I won't want you to tell anyone else. I don't want anyone else to get involved…" Ruby took a deep breath and slowly reached for her hood. Someone knocked on Ozpin's door causing Ruby to stop moving her hands and freeze in place. Ozpin looks up and sighs. He lets the person enter the room to quickly deal with them. Blake becomes surprised about who walked into the room. It was Weiss. Ruby wasn't sure if she was there during the entire conversation though.

"Professor Ozpin, I would like to discuss a student that will be attending Beacon. I think she is bad idea to have attend this academy."

"Do you know the name of this student?"

"Don't need to, she's sitting right there." She pointed towards Ruby. Ruby felt like her time at Beacon was about to be cut short.

"You have a problem with her?"

"Yes, I believe her to be some sort of thief. I don't even know what she's hiding but I'm sure it can't be good." Ruby's eyes widened from what she said. Her hands fell to her sides hearing what Weiss just said. Yang noticed this and wasn't happy to the point where her eyes turned red. Blake was even annoyed by this sudden outburst.

"What is wrong with you?" Yang yelled.

"Wrong with me? Whatever do you mean?"

"You blatantly claim that Ruby has done something to you, yet she hasn't done anything that you seem to be aware of. You're just accusing her for just being able to come here!" Blake said calmly with annoyance clear in her voice.

"Ha! Yeah right, far from it actually. I'm just worried about what she might be hiding underneath that mask of hers. Yet I bet even _you_ don't know why she wears that mask in the first place either!" She pointed towards Blake when she said that.

"I know perfectly well why she wears that mask! The problem is that you're just going by that to tell you who she is as a person!" Blake replied in anger.

"Ms Schnee, please, just leave. I'm sorry but you cannot request a student to transfer based on your own personal speculation. We were also having a private meeting when you interrupted. I don't think your father will be too happy to hear that his own daughter interrupted an important meeting in the first place." Weiss' eyes widened at the thought of what Ozpin just said. She turned around and left the room, closing the door on the way out.

"I'm sorry about that, Ms Rose, Ms Xiao long, and Ms Belladonna. I wasn't expecting her to do that this early. Though, I didn't imagine that she would have a problem with you in the slightest."

"I-I-I-it's alright… I would think anyone would find it weird that someone wears a hood to cover their head and a mask to cover their face."

"Probably, now shall we continue?" Ruby nodded and took another deep breath. Slowly raising her hands to her hood once again. She wasn't paying attention to the fact that there was a presence outside the door spying on them. Blake went behind Ruby to block the spy's views of the room. Ruby removed her hood, revealing black wolf ears that had a dark red tips in the fur. Ozpin raised his eyebrow thinking this wasn't that bad, until Ruby lifted her hands to the mask. She started to remove the straps on the back. As she removed the mask, it shrunk into a sword's guard. As Ruby's hands moved from her face, Ozpin's eyes widened at what he saw.

"What did this to you?" Ozpin asked looking at her with worry.

"I was cursed with this at birth… I have also been hunted because of this though… the armour I wear helps protect me though, so I don't need to worry about frontal attacks too much."

"This is really troubling… but as long as I know this there shouldn't be too many problems. I will try to make sure the teacher's allow you to wear your mask and your cloak with the hood up, but I will not tell them about this though, no need to worry about that."

"Thank you…"

"It's not a problem at all, though I think now would be a good time to head to the ballroom to sleep though. You need to sleep for the initiation tomorrow. I'm sorry you couldn't talk about what you wanted. Though, you need to be careful. Ms Schnee might not be too happy about this incident, please watch yourself, Ms Rose." Ruby nodded and put the mask back on and covered her head with her hood. She got up from the chair and walked towards the door. Blake was waiting for Yang to get up and follow Ruby.

"I just need to talk to Ozpin about something, I'll join you later, don't worry." Blake shrugged her shoulders and opened the door, Ruby followed close behind Blake to walk to the ballroom. When they got there, they looked for a spot to sleep. Ruby found a spot to set up her sleeping bag and Yang's beside hers. She got up and walk towards the changing room along with Blake. As they were walking, Weiss walked towards them hoping to catch up to Ruby as she was walking into one of the stalls.

Yang had walked towards the spot Ruby had set up their sleeping bags. She sat there waiting for Ruby to come back from getting changed. All of a sudden a loud scream was heard from the changing room. Yang thought that was strange and walked towards the changing room. She couldn't tell whose scream it was at first.

* * *

**_Minutes before_**

Ruby walked into an open stall in the changing room, Blake had already went into one herself at the time. Ruby was just about to close the door when someone forced their way inside. The door closed and locked, Ruby was pushed down into the chair that was inside the stall to help students remove boots and the lot. Ruby looked up and saw Weiss standing in her way of the exit and her only escape route. Weiss was looking down at Ruby with anger clear in her eyes. Ruby was surprised that Weiss was acting this quickly.

"I don't know what your hiding, but I need to know what it is!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" in truth, Ruby has no idea what Weiss was referring to at this time of being asked.

"You do, now show me what Ozpin saw in his office, now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Weiss." Weiss closed her eyes and shook her head. Ruby was trying to keep herself calm and not use her Grimm powers unexpectedly.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then…" Weiss looked at Ruby with determined eyes. She quickly moved her hand towards Ruby's hood and grabbed it trying to pull it down off her head. Ruby's eyes widened and instantly moved her hands to cover her head. She incidentally screamed from the shock of having someone do that to her. Blake broke the door down like a fucking badass and saw Weiss standing above Ruby holding her hood down and Ruby covering her head. Blake was angry at this action that Weiss had taken.

"What the hell is wrong you? She hasn't done anything to you, and yet you do this to her? How could you be so cruel as to force her to take off her hood when she clearly doesn't want to?" Weiss just looked shocked at Ruby's expression. She let go of Ruby's hood, and walked out of the stall Ruby was in. Yang walked passed to see what happened. Her eyes went wide when she saw Ruby like that. She knew it was Weiss, yet she didn't want to get into trouble on the first day, so she had to let it go.

* * *

Blake and Yang decided to stay with Ruby until she was finished getting changed. Though Blake stayed outside the door to make sure no one entered and to make sure the door stayed closed since it was broken down after all. Yang was with her sister making sure she was okay from what happened.

After Ruby finished getting changed and walked out. She waited with Blake for Yang which actually didn't take her that long, much to Ruby's surprise. Since that was all they had to do, they just went straight to sleep. Ruby ended up with something that she was hoping she wouldn't have. She started having a nightmare. Not just any nightmare though! A terrifying nightmare! It was a memory of her past technically though.

* * *

**_Ruby's nightmare_**

Ruby was walking through a forest. The forest was full of snow. Yet Ruby was smaller than she was supposed to be. She seemed to be 5 years old. She realised that this was a lost memory. Ruby couldn't remember being in a forest full of snow. She kept walking until she saw a cabin. She walked up to the cabin and tried to open the door for the cabin.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" that was the first thing she said, luckily there was a response.

"Ruby? Why are you calling out as if you don't know if someone is here?" it sounded familiar to Ruby, she couldn't quite place it though of why.

"I don't know… I guess I didn't think that anyone would be here." Ruby walked towards the place in the cabin that she heard the voice from. Yet something told her that this was a bad idea.

"Ruby, can you please go back outside? I'm kind of in the middle of something right now."

"But I want to see you… why can't I come see you?" Ruby was starting to realise the person she was talking to.

"Mother is busy though Ruby. And it wouldn't be good if you came by to see her." Ruby wasn't understanding this. She was really young after all. She felt like she shouldn't but she wanted to see her mother.

"Mommy, is something wrong? Why can't I see you?" Ruby was walking towards a door that seemed to be ajar. There was another man sitting in front of her mother. Yet Ruby didn't know the man though. He seemed to be telling her to make sure Ruby would leave the cabin. When Ruby was quiet they believed that she left. In fact, Ruby did leave, her semblance unexpectedly activated and she was outside. A pack of Beowolves came by and laid near her. Yet, somehow, Ruby could still hear their conversation.

"So, are you going to pay us or not?"

"I will not pay you at all, you think I'm paying you for helping me escape out here with my daughter when I have already paid you? Then you're sadly mistaken. I wouldn't pay you another lien for helping us. You should realise by now that I would probably kill you if you try to ask me for more money."

"I see, I guess that means that you wouldn't care if anything happens to your daughter then?"

"If you do anything to hurt Ruby, I swear I will hunt all of you down and kill you. That's a promise!"

"As threatening as ever Ms Rose. But I think your daughter has heard our entire conversation so far if you would like to know."

"Ruby…"

"Yes, now, about paying us?"

"Next week…"

"Very good. Summer, this is starting out to be a perfect relationship. I hope you will be true to your word in the end." The man got up and walked to the door. When he opened it there was rose petals that seemed to be sitting there since there conversation started. It seemed as if he was wrong about Ruby sitting there from the start. But then he thought, Summer doesn't need to know that. He left the cabin and saw Ruby sitting out there staring at them. There was a pack of Beowolves sitting around her staring at them as well.

"Hey kid, you know there is a pack of Beowolves around you, right?"

"I know… they're my friends. I would suggest that you don't try anything to hurt my mom. I can get a lot of Grimm to go out and try to kill you, only if I wanted to though. You best watch yourself."

_I know what happens… but please don't make me remember the next day… please… I don't want to remember that day…_

To Ruby's horror, she was remembering that day. She woke up to the horrible smell in the cabin. It smelt of rotten flesh. Ruby got out of her bed and walked to the door to her room. She felt something tell her not to open the door, yet she ignored it. She opened the door and saw blood on the wall in front of her. She ran out of her room calling for her mom. There was no answer. She was in the living when she saw a terrible sight. The man from the previous day and some other people standing around a bloody mess. The bloody mess, which was all that was left of her mother.

"Mommy? No… why mommy… why?" the men turned their heads towards her and smiled.

"There's the little brat that thought she could take me down if I hurt her mother. Well, here's what's left of your mother kid. What are you going to do about it?" Ruby was panicking and looking around. She vanished outside only to bump into a large man that seemed to loom over her. The men walked out of the cabin and saw her.

"It's seems you have met my main muscle, Surge. He is going to be your opponent. Hope you can last long against him." Ruby looked back at Surge and was terrified at the large man. He was reaching for Ruby. She was too scared to move. He grabbed her and throw her to a tree. Her cloak was left in his hand. Her ears were out and the marks were visibility along with her fangs and claws. She was terrified that her cloak was gone.

"Well what do you know? Summer's little girl was cursed. Now I see why that pack of Beowolves didn't attack you yesterday. Ha! I bet I'll make a good amount of lien selling you to _The Knights of The Reaper_! First, let's teach you a lesson in manners, _Red Devil_. Surge, teach her a lesson!" Surge nodded and walked towards Ruby. Ruby was just in disbelief of what was happening. She didn't want to deal with them anymore. She _roared_ out sounding like a mix between a Beowolf, a Nevermore, an Ursa, a Boarbatusk, a Deathstalker, and a King Taijitu. Soon enough, the forest roared back in her pleas to be saved.

The large man stopped in his tracks when the unbelievable happened. 10 Beowolves, 10 Ursa Majors, a King Taijitu, 2 Nevermores, 4 Deathstalkers, and 20 Boarbatusks came out of the forest to protect Ruby. When one of the Beowolves saw Ruby crying scared leaning against a tree, it was angry. It signalled the other Grimm to attack the people in front them. The amount of humans that died that day was about 40. 20 of which, were well trained huntsmen. The amount of Grimm was about 5. The two Nevermores were still in the air though. 5 Boarbatusks died though. All the Grimm had left the area after that event. Ruby was starting to look up and saw the carnage that was left behind.

_I caused this… I caused so much death… why? Why did I cause them all to die? Why didn't I run away? Why did I get the Grimm to do that? How did I get the Grimm to do that? _Ruby thought.

No matter what, Ruby couldn't understand why or even how it happened. It did, and it was gruesome to see. That was when Yang found Ruby. But that part, was a lie. Ruby knew who found her that day. Why it ended in a lie, confused Ruby, until she felt the light of day shining in her eyes.

* * *

**End**

**Time: 1:25pm EST**

**Day: Monday, 04 August 2014**

**Dark Dragon Queen of Death**

**If you are wondering why Weiss is like that, it's because she would fit better in the story line if she does.**

**If you are curious about if I'm actually going to have relationships, the answer is yes.**

**I have am going to update my profile today as well, letting you all know what's going to be happening for the up coming months with me.**

**Thank you everyone who has liked, read, added this story to their favourites, followed, and reviewed this story! you guys are all amazing people and I would like to personally say, I am happy that I have written something that so many people have enjoyed reading! Thank you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, here is the next chapter for this, I am going to get someone to beta it... well I'm working on it. I am currently going through one of my previous stories and rewriting it. That one is on haitus until I finish rewriting it. I am also kind of rewriting this so it would be more simple kinda just with a different spin on it. except Ruby doesn't know the rules but the ones that hunt the cursed are still there.**

**Enjoy the story so far!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ruby woke up in a deep sweat and jolting herself up trying to find her breath. Yang got up to make sure Ruby was okay.

"Ruby? Are you okay? Did you have the nightmare again?"

"Yeah… though some of it is different than before…"

"How so?"

"This time… you found me… but it's strange… it ended there… but that's not how it happened though… yet I don't know why still… why does it have to remind me of that?"

"I don't know Rubes… I just don't know… we should get ready for the initiation though. You still have to fight your way through that before you start to remember more, right? The more Grimm you kill the more you remember."

"I know. Let's get ready than." Ruby got up and got her combat gear, she was wearing her mask and cloak already. She walked to the changing rooms and went into one of the stalls. She placed her combat gear on the chair, locked the door, and turned to face a mirror that just happened to be there. She removed her cloak from her shoulders and then removed her mask. Ruby looked at herself and then removed a pair of gloves that she was also wearing. One of the gloves was longer than the other, it stretched over her elbow. After she removed it, it revealed a metal arm in place of her left.

She had a robotic arm that had sharp claws on the fingers. She looked at the robotic arm to see if there was anything wrong with it. There was a knock on the door for her stall. She turned to face the door to hear something.

"Ruby, its Yang, are you okay? Do you need your kit?" Yang everybody! Yang the psychic. Appears when needed and when not needed!

"I'm fine, I'm just making sure that all the parts are in place, that's all."

"You think that it needs to be upgraded any time soon?"

"It might need to… a lot of parts are out dated, and need to be replaced… at least I don't need to replace the important parts. Though the gears need to be cleaned however… it needs a lot of maintenance before I can fight… think I should ask Ozpin for some parts or should I use the replacements that I already have?"

"For now, use the replacements you already have, then ask Ozpin for the parts you need… you don't know how long it might take him to get those kinds of parts for it."

"True, thanks Yang!"

"No problem, sis. Remember to knock on the door when you need me to get your kit and replacement parts, alright?"

"Got it!" Ruby started to strip her clothes off, revealing more red marks on her, along with some scars. She had a scar on her right arm, left leg, and on the right side of her back. She also had a metal plate that was on her right foot. It wasn't too big, and it wasn't covering her whole foot. It was red and black with a small rose on it. Ruby grabbed the armoured cuisse and put it on, along with a pair of pants. She then put on her greaves making sure not to rip off the metal plate on her right foot. She grabbed the black t-shirt with a red rose on it and put it on. She knocked on the door.

"Yang, I need my kit and replacement parts now."

"On it!" after a minute there was a knocked on the door.

"Ruby, I got your kit and replacement parts here, you can open the door, also, I'm going to help you, whether you like it or not!" Ruby sighed, she needed to replace the parts and needed her kit to do it. She unlocked the door and opened it, letting Yang enter.

"Okay, you need to walk me through this. I don't know as much as you, and I don't want to mess this up." Yang closed the door and locked it back up.

"Alright, first you need to open up the bag so I can find the parts that need to be replaced. The kit needs to be open as well so I can point out the tools you'll need to use." Yang nodded and opened the bag and the kit. Ruby went through the bag and pulled out a couple small parts from it, most being motors and gears, along with a metal plate. She got the rest of her combat gear off the chair and sat down, holding out her left arm for Yang.

"First, you need a screwdriver to remove the top plate. It covers the parts that need to be replaced." Yang grabbed the correct screwdriver and removed the screws and then place the screws carefully next to the replacement plate.

"Now, carefully lift up the plate on both ends from my elbow to my wrist. Both ends must be lifted up at the same time. If even one side isn't lifted up with the other side then it would move something that shouldn't be moved." Yang did just that. Ruby picked up one of the tools in the kit and handed it to Yang.

"Use this tool to cut the power on it from this spot. The power can't be on for obvious reasons." Yang cut the power in Ruby's robotic arm, causing her to feel some pain and wince at the sudden jolt. "Ruby, you okay?"

"I'm fine, that's expected when you shut the power in this thing off. Now that gear needs to be removed, along with these gears. The motor is the last thing you remove, got it?" Yang nodded, Ruby took the tool back from Yang and then handed her a different one to use. As the motor was the last to be removed, Ruby noticed that the Dust crystal was starting to shut down. Ruby sighed causing Yang to look at her in worry.

"Yang, I need you to carefully remove the Dust crystal there. I need that for being able to allow my aura to flow through it and let me have more control over the movements. Basically, I need it to be able to properly use this thing. The crystal is starting to breakdown. If it breaks, my arm might shut down during the initiation." Ruby left out the part that the crystal looked like it was becoming increasingly unstable and could explode if she didn't remove it and turned it back on. Yang nodded and did what was told. She grabbed another Dust crystal from the bag and carefully placed it where the previous one was.

"The new motor must be placed first then the new gears, I hope you remember where the gears were." Yang just smiled and shook her head. Ruby was really worried that Yang didn't remember, but she placed the new motor and gears in the right places, Ruby was happy for that part.

"Now use the previous tool to start the power back up in it." She did as told again. Ruby winced again from the sudden jolt again. The gears started turning and the motor was running properly. The fingers moved properly, and the wrist turned like it should have. Ruby smiled at Yang.

"Good, now last step is to place the new plate over the gears, to protect them." The plate was placed in properly, and Yang placed the screws in. she screwed in the plate tightly as per Ruby's instructions.

"Thanks again Yang! Now can you please bring all this stuff back where you found it, I need to finish getting ready."

"How did you even get this to work properly with only one hand working on it?"

"It was somewhat hard but I used something to keep it in place while making it. Now put my kit back, alright?"

"Alright, but don't take too much longer, other people are starting to wake up now. I don't want to miss breakfast and I'm guessing you don't want to miss it either, right?"

"Right." Yang clean up the parts and put the tools back into the kit where they were before. She closed the bag and pick up the kit along with it. She walked out of the stall and quickly closed the door. Ruby locked it shortly after. She sighed in relief that some maintenance was done on her arm.

She picked up the rest of her combat gear and placed it back on the chair. She picked up an armoured vest and put it on long with her vambrace and her fingerless gloves. Her vambrace covered her upper arms and she had bracers that covered her forearms, mainly on the left arm though, as to completely cover her robotic arm. It served the purposes she needed them for. She grabbed her mask and placed it on. She then grabbed her cloak and attached it to the front of the shoulders of her vest, and pulled the cloak around her body, to help cover anything that was still in view and pulled the hood over her head. She unlocked the door, carrying her other clothes, and walked out of the stall to let someone else use it.

She saw Yang waiting for her by the spot they chose to sleep that night. Ruby put her clothes away and walked to the café with Yang for breakfast. After breakfast they headed out for the locker area. They heard two people talking and walk by while Ruby was going through her locker.

"You know Ruby, you should just have Crescent Rose with you, and not those hand scythes or the swords. They're someone else's weapons. You should just use yours."

"Yang, I am just having the swords with me, they are good for the added armour for my bracers and an added attack if I end up losing Crescent Rose during a fight. Besides, it's not like I'll use them mostly. I barely had a chance to practice using them. I need to take off my mask so they could have the guard anyways."

"True, also there are some rumours about there being teams. You know how you're going to handle that?"

"I'll try to find you or Blake, avoid Weiss as much as possible, and make sure my eyes are covered just in case."

"That's impressive. I didn't think you would come up with a plan so quickly."

"I had time to think about it. Also, I'm well-tuned to coming up with strategies, you know that."

"Apparently." Jaune walked by looking at a sheet of paper wondering where his locker was. Weiss and a girl with red hair whose name was apparently Pyrrha were talking to each other. Jaune started to talk to Weiss and Pyrrha about joining his team and hitting on them. In the end Pyrrha throw a javelin at Jaune and sent him into a wall. Pyrrha apologised for it though. She got her weapon back shortly after and walked off following Weiss out of the locker room.

Ruby and Yang walked up to Jaune to help him out a bit after Pyrrha and Weiss left. Ruby helped Jaune up and walked him to Beacon cliffs.

Students stood in a row on launch pads.

Ozpin gave them short instructions before getting everyone to a starting position. One by one they were launched. Jaune was last and was hurdled into the air arms flailing around as he spun in the air.

Pyrrha land in a tree, she aimed her rifle to look around. She saw Jaune and decided to help him out. She transformed her rifle into a javelin and throw it with a bang of a gunshot. She pinned Jaune to a tree and saved him from crashing into the ground. The guy from earlier descended down a tree using his weapon. Yang flew right over his head with shots behind her. Ruby used her scythe to catch a tree branch after shooting to slow some of her descent. She landed perfectly on the ground. She looked up and around. She didn't hear anymore gunshots.

She stood up straight and looked around again. She heard something behind her. She started to run away from whatever it was and moved forward. Didn't see any Grimm and she didn't see any signs of Blake or Yang yet. Ruby was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the person following her.

After a couple metres, Ruby came out of her deep thought and finally noticed the person following her. She stopped moving. There was still the presence of someone being there. Ruby sighed, and activated her semblance. She disappeared leaving behind red rose petals in her place.

The person came out of the bushes and started to look around. The person saw a blade of a scythe at her neck and felt the point of a blades edge at her back. Lucky for her, the one wielding it wasn't quick to slit her throat or stab her in the back.

"Weiss, I could have killed you because you were following me." Ruby said. Weiss' eyes widened when she realised how close Ruby was at killing her. Ruby put the sword away, along with her scythe.

"You think I'm going to be thankful to you for not killing me? You have another thing coming!" Ruby's hood was lifted up revealing her eyes to Weiss.

Ruby chuckled a bit.

"Do you even know my name?"

"No, but I don't care what your name is! You're still weak!"

"That's a laugh."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm a lot more capable than you think. I could take down more Grimm because of my strength and speed."

"Yeah right. Then again, I guess this means we're partners since I saw your eyes." Ruby was shocked by that. She had no idea that her hood wasn't covering her eyes. Ruby sighed and walked towards a small clearing.

"I guess I don't have a choice in the matter. Let's just get to the forest temple, princess."

"DON'T call me that!"

"Why not?"

"It reminds me of someone that used to work in my family 9 years ago. She was infuriating. She always called me that. I always hated it. I had my father fire her for not listening to me."

"9 years ago? Strange…"

"Yes, 9 years ago. At least I know you can listen to people. Also what's strange?"

"9 years ago I was hospitalized. When my sister was with me, she told me that she called the person she worked for _princess_. Mainly because it matched her personality. That's what I find strange… though, there is something else that I know happened 9 years ago… but I can't remember it…"

"Hmph. I but you couldn't even handle a Grimm 9 years ago."

"Actually, I could. But that wasn't why I was hospitalized though."

"Then why were you in the hospital then if not that?"

"I will tell you, when I learn to trust you." Ruby disappeared after that. Weiss looked around and yelled to Ruby, but received no response from the girl in red.

Weiss felt something, she felt eyes staring at her. A Beowolf came out of the bushes and roared at Weiss. Then more came out. Ruby was still nowhere to be found. Weiss took out her rapier and got ready for the inevitable attack. She was about to strike a Beowolf in front of her when she heard a yelp. Ruby appeared then disappeared almost instantly, leaving behind rose petals.

Ruby had killed 5 Grimm immediately. Weiss had yet to kill one. When Weiss finally started her attack, she had landed a blow that finally killed one Beowolf, Ruby had killed about 10 now.

All that remained was the alpha Beowolf. Weiss didn't think it was a good idea to fight against the alpha right now, but Ruby thought she should kill it to stop the others from giving chase. The alpha swung its claw at Weiss. She barely had time to avoid the attack before Ruby pushed her out of the way.

The Beowolf had hit Ruby's left arm. She didn't seem to give it an inch and stood her ground against the Beowolf. She pushed the claw away and swung her scythe down cutting off its right arm. Ruby swung her scythe back around and brought up the blade into the Grimm's jaw through to its skull and out. The Grimm died instantly.

"Why did you press the attack against it? A better plan would have been to run away!"

"I guess you don't know much about the Grimm then. If you knew enough then you would have known how bad that idea would have been."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, the Beowolf that was left was an alpha. We wouldn't have made it far if we had run away. It would have found us eventually. You should be more aware of the types of Grimm that are within a species. You might learn something." Ruby continued walking. Weiss sprinted in front to lead them to the forest temple. Ruby just rolled her eyes at what Weiss was doing.

**_Elsewhere…_**

Jaune a Pyrrha were walking and found a cave.

"Think this is it?" Jaune made a torch and started walking inside the cave. Pyrrha was close behind him.

"I don't think this is it…" they kept walking deeper into the cave not sure if this was right.

**_Back to Ruby and Weiss…_**

After a while, Weiss was completely lost. Ruby offered to lead but Weiss insisted on it. Ruby saw a bird flying by. It looked like it was going to land.

"Weiss, I have an idea." Before Weiss could ask what it was Ruby had grabbed Weiss' arm and pulled her along. She was dragged to a resting Nevermore. Ruby throw Weiss onto the bird's feathers before jumping on herself. The Nevermore woke up and started to take flight.

"How could you come up with something this crazy?!"

"I figured it would make the trip a lot less tedious. We would have gotten there by night fall from just walking, it's easier to hitch a ride. Now stop worrying!"

"I am so far from worrying!"

"In a good way?"

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!"

"Well we should jump now, the forest temple is in sight."

"Are you crazy?" Ruby had already jumped leaving Weiss behind.

"You insufferable little brat!" Ruby was now free falling from the sky towards two people that were standing in front of the relics. She was about to pull out Crescent Rose when someone crashed into her. Both of them crashed into a tree. She rubbed her head and looked up. Jaune was upside down in the tree. Ruby stood up and jumped out of the tree towards the two people she saw on the way down.

"Ruby!"

"Yang!" they were about to hug when a girl with orange hair popped up out of nowhere.

"Nora!" that was apparently her name. There was a Deathstalker chasing Pyrrha. Yang went berserk with flames flying around her and her eyes red. "I can't take it anymore! Can't everyone just calm down for at least 2 seconds before something crazy happens again?" Ruby was looking up along with the other 3. "Um… Yang?" She got her sister to look up finally.

"How could you leave me?" Weiss yelled while hanging on the talon of the Nevermore.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine!" Ruby replied.

"She's falling." The one named Ren said. Jaune noticed Weiss falling from the sky, he decided to help save her. He jumped out of the tree to try to catch Weiss, only after he technically caught her, he still fell and the ground. Weiss fell after him and landed sitting on his back. Jaune grunted at the sudden impact. Pyrrha was hit by the Deathstalker and launched towards the others.

"Great! The gangs all here, now we can die together!"

"Yang, I could probably keep that thing back to let the others grab a relic or I can get Weiss to keep it in place long enough for me and Jaune to get a relic then get everyone away from here."

"Ruby, I don't think you would stand a chance against that thing if there's a Nevermore circling around as well." Yang said worriedly.

"Then here's hoping I can hold it back." Ruby ran towards the Deathstalker, taking out her scythe getting ready to attack.

"Ruby, wait!" Ruby just kept running. The Deathstalker swung at her to block her initial attack. Her mask flew off from the impact. Ruby dove to get the mask back, but the Deathstalker had other plans. It launched the mask towards the others. Yang starting running towards Ruby. Ruby was trying to get away from the Deathstalker to get at a better advantage over it.

The Nevermore sent down its feathers towards the ground. Ruby's cloak was pinned by it. This startled Ruby enough to activate her semblance and detach her cloak on reflex. Yang stopped short of her sprint towards Ruby because of the feathers.

Weiss decided to stop the thing in its tracks, but something was strange. The Deathstalker stopped attacking Ruby. Everyone could notice that Ruby was standing in front of the Deathstalker without her mask and without her cloak. The Deathstalker just stared at Ruby, and the Nevermore was even curious about this. It wasn't attacking her and it wasn't roaring at her either.

Ruby disappeared again leaving behind red rose petals. Weiss froze the Deathstalker's claws and tail shortly after.

Ruby's cloak went missing.

Ruby appeared in front of the others; hood up over her head covering her eyes with the cloak sloppily pinned back on and picked up her mask. She looked at the others briefly before putting the mask away and walking towards the relics and picked up a white knight chess piece. Weiss walked up and was looking angry at Ruby.

"The hell is wrong with you? You could have been killed if I didn't freeze the thing to let you escape!"

"Let me escape? That's funny. You're not very observant are you? It stopped attacking me. It wasn't going to attack me at all after my cloak came off and I stood in front of it."

"The hell are you getting at Rose?"

"… I'd rather not talk about it now. Let's just get out of here. It's now pointless to fight these things." Jaune grabbed the white rook chess piece and walked towards them. Ruby started walking away. Weiss was not done with the conversation.

"Tell me what you're talking about right now!" Weiss reached up and grabbed Ruby's cloak, inadvertently, pulling the cloak off of Ruby. Blake and Yang were shocked that Weiss just did that to Ruby. Everyone's eyes widened at what they saw. Yang wasn't surprised looking at Ruby, and neither was Blake. Ruby quickly turned to face everyone showing them her face. Her eyes went wide when she saw her red cloak in Weiss' hand. The pins from her cloak gave way having her cloak easily come off from how sloppily she put it back on.

"What? What are you?" Weiss asked. The others were shocked, but not that shocked to say the least.

"No… stop looking at me… please just stop…" Ruby turned around and disappeared leaving more rose petals behind. Yang grabbed Ruby's cloak and tried to go after her. Blake grabbed Weiss by the collar of her jacket.

"The hell are you doing?"

"I'm explaining something to you. Ruby has been forced to have her face hidden from the world because of what she is. You just made it a lot worse for her now. This could give her an excuse to actually kill you! She has certain rules that she has to follow herself! She is the only one that must follow those rules. If she breaks a rule she is going to be killed! Thanks to the stunt you just pulled, Yang or I might have kill you for this to prevent Ruby from breaking those rules!"

"Why? Why is it even my fault that she could be killed? What the hell did I do?"

"You gave her a false reason to want to kill you… that's why! You wanted to continue a conversation she never wanted to have with you because she wasn't ready to talk to you about it! Even around other people no less. You're lucky I'm more forgiving than Yang. She would have wanted to break your skull for doing this to Ruby." Weiss got away from Blake's grip and walked towards the cliffs. Everyone followed close behind sprinting. Yang joined shortly after following close behind Blake.

"Ruby is alright, she just got upset. She'll join us soon."

"Weiss is going to be a problem for Ruby if she doesn't show her any actual sympathy."

"Right, we should keep an eye on Weiss then. The _Ice Queen_ needs to understand her actions can carry large consequences. We also need to make sure the other four promise not to talk about it or tell anyone about it as well."

"My threat on Weiss may be unsettling them. They might not want to talk about it for a while until we get to Beacon maybe." A temple area is the place for the last stand against the Nevermore and the Deathstalker that had just returned to fight. Ruby shows up after a couple seconds. Her hoods down and her cloak isn't wrapped around her.

Nora distracted the Nevermore before she had to avoid the Deathstalker. They ran towards the bridge to get away from the Deathstalker. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Jaune, and Nora were mostly across when the Nevermore decided it would be a good idea to crash into the bridge to separate them. Jaune wanted to help the ones dealing with the Deathstalker, but the jump was too large for him to make. Nora decided to break that part of the bridge to get Jaune and her across. Jaune landed behind Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake. Nora smashed the Deathstalker's head, then launched herself back pushing Blake off the bridge part. She used Gambol Shroud to launch herself back up joining Ruby, Weiss, and Yang in fighting the Nevermore off. They shot at it with all they had as the oversized bird flying towards them. It smash into the temple like structure they were standing on. They got through the falling pieces of the now destroyed structure onto more stable ground. Ruby come up with plan so she gets everyone to cover her.

The Deathstalker breaks off the last bridge piece attached to the grass part. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora rush to get off the bridge before they go down with it. Pyrrha rushes in and blocks the first attack and she slashes at the claw. Jaune blocks the next attack from it to cover her. Pyrrha jumps over Jaune to strike the next pincer. She is now standing at the right of Jaune. Ren runs in shooting at it. He dodges an attack from the stinger with ease. He grabs a hold of it as it swings back into position. He shoots at the stinger's connection to the tail. Nora comes up and shoots her grenades at it. The Deathstalker pushes Jaune and Pyrrha back in time to avoid the grenades. Pyrrha throws her javelin at it and hits it in the eye. Ren is thrown from the stinger and into a faraway pillar. Jaune signals Pyrrha to throw her shield at the nearly detached stinger. It slices throw and drops the stinger into the Deathstalker's head. Pyrrha catches her shield with ease. Jaune then signals Nora to nail the stinger into its head. She jumps up onto Pyrrha's shield with her hammer down. Nora shoots while Pyrrha jumps at the same time. Nora comes down, shooting to gain more speed on the way down. She nails the stinger into the Deathstalker's head causing the bridge to crumble completely. Jaune and Pyrrha jump over the now falling Deathstalker, along with Nora. Jaune landing on his back, Nora landing gently on her ass, Pyrrha landing perfectly, and Ren walking over only to collapse forwards on his face.

Yes that was the just of the actual scene.

Yang was shoot at the Nevermore with her Shot Gauntlets, Ember Celica. The Nevermore changed its direction to fly towards Yang. She jumped up to the bird and kept its mouth open to shoot into repeatedly. Talk about a bad taste in your mouth. Yang jumped off the Nevermore's mouth letting it crash into the cliff. It landed perfectly though on the way down. Yang looked at the position her teammates were in and knew what Ruby had planned instantly. Weiss passed her towards the Nevermore, Yang ran towards Ruby and Blake for the next part. Weiss jumped up towards the Nevermore and froze the end of its tail before it could fly away. Weiss jumped away to join the others. Blake throw her weapon towards Yang to create a giant band for a slingshot. Ruby shot herself up towards it, with her feet on the sharp end of the scythe and the back of the blade on the ribbon. Weiss used her glyphs to hold Ruby in place to align the shot. She then repelled Ruby towards the Nevermore, shooting to gain more speed. The blade of her scythe pulled the neck of the Grimm towards the cliff, Ruby landing perfectly on the cliff side along with it. At that moment Weiss used her glyphs to help Ruby stay on the cliff and run up it, shooting as she ran up. As soon as she reached the cliff edge, she took one more shot, decapitating the Nevermore with ease. Leaving rose petals behind as the head was removed cleanly.

The initiation was completed after that. They went to the arena to finally be put on teams. Ruby had her hood back over her head and her mask on. The teams mention before the two groups were Team CRDL (Cardinal) and Team CFVY (Coffee, I thought about Ozpin's slight coffee addiction when I saw this). The final two groups were up next.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie… the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team JNPR (Juniper)… led by… Jaune Arc!" this surprised Jaune a lot.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long… the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces… from this day forward you will work together as… Team RWBY… led by… Ruby Rose." Things are going to be a very interesting year for Beacon. With that, the teams went to their dorms for the night.

When Ruby and her teammates got to their dorm room, Ruby went to take a shower and change. There was a knock on the door. Team JNPR was standing there waiting for Yang to open the door. Yang let them in. Ruby taking a while in the bathroom. Yang was thinking she was just in deep thought. Ruby technically was in deep thought… arguing with herself.

**Weiss should be taught a lesson!**

_No, I'm not going to hurt Weiss because of this!_

**Then I will take over for you and do it myself!**

_Yeah right! You and I both know that you can't control those power, let alone be able to control me! _

**What are you saying?**

_I'm saying that I'm always going to be in control since I'm the reason why we're still alive!_

**It's not like I have always helped you come to a decision on something!**

_That's completely off topic of what we were arguing about…_

**We were arguing?**

_…_

**Thought I would lighten the mood a bit, at least I tried.**

_That you did… that you did…_

**_Back to Yang and the others…_**

"Okay, I'll explain to you guys a little bit of why I had Team JNPR join us so late. It's about Ruby… since you 5 saw her face, she needs to explain that to you guys, and still, I need you guys to promise not to tell anyone about this! Anyone finds out, not only will I gladly punish you through beating you to a pulp, but if you live through that, Blake will get Ozpin to lock you up somewhere that no one would ever be able to find you. Do I make myself clear?" they all nodded. Ruby opened the bathroom door and walked out into the room. She wasn't wearing her mask nor was she wearing her cloak. Everyone in the room knows what she looked like now so it didn't matter anymore. She wasn't wearing her gloves either since she didn't feel like wearing them.

"Why is Team JNPR here?"

"I asked them to come here from their dorm across from us so you could explain yourself to them."

"… Guess it's only fair… fine what do you guys want to know?"

"Um… why do you wear a mask?"

"Well, Jaune, it's because it prevents me from using certain powers that I have. It also covers these red tattoos on my face. My cloak covers my ears and tail. My cloak also covers up any other red tattoos that isn't covered by my combat gear."

"Are you a Faunus?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

"Technically… I'm not a Faunus actually." That confused them. Weiss was thinking the worse about Ruby at this point.

"Then… why do you have wolf ears and a tail?"

"Nora, I have red tattoos on me, ears, a tail, and when a Deathstalker saw me, it stopped attacking me. You can put the pieces together from there." Nora thought hard but she couldn't think of the answer. Ruby sighed.

"I'm cursed, that's the answer." They looked at each other in confusion. It seemed that none of them knew what the cursed was.

"Blake, can you explain to them what the cursed are please? I don't want to explain that part to them."

"Alright. Guys, the cursed are children that are born abnormally. They are born with red tattoos that resemble a Grimm, and have ears and a tail like a Faunus. The part that makes them abnormal at birth is because both parents don't have a Faunus heritage. They are both completely human. The cursed are usually looked down upon and feared by society. They are also immediately sentenced to death by the age they can start to use one of their abilities, more specifically, they start to transform into Grimm. There is a group of Huntsmen and Huntresses that are given the task to hunt down these cursed and kill them. Ruby is the only case where she has been given special rules to allow her to live past that age, though each age is different for everyone."

"Thank you Blake."

"No problem."

"Does that now answer some of the questions you guys have? Or is there more questions?"

"What rules do you have to follow?"

"I'm only allowed to say that I can't tell anyone the rules that I have to abide by…"

"What kind of powers do you have?"

"I can talk to Grimm, command them, transform into multiple kinds of them, and heal myself faster without using my aura. I'm also stronger and faster, even with my semblance."

"What group hunts the cursed?"

"… The Knights of the Reaper… they hunt the cursed… the funny part is the age I started to transform… they didn't come after me until 2 years later…"

"What's the normal age that a cursed would be able to transform?"

"Normally, it's about around the age of 6 to the age of 8, those are the ages that a cursed would have to learn how to control their transformations. Some cursed haven't been discovered yet though. They have been able to control all of their powers by the time they turn 18."

"When did you transform?"

"I was able to transform for the first time at the age of 4, I was able to completely control it after a year. I also had another power realised by that time too." Everyone nodded excepting the answer they got.

"Guys I'm getting tired, can we please finish this conversation another time?" they all nodded. Weiss took a shower and got changed, then Blake, and finally Yang. Ruby was already lying down on her bed curled up into a ball, soundly asleep. The others followed in her steps. Team JNPR left to go back to their dorm room to sleep for the night as well. The next day wasn't going to be that convenient for either of the two teams.

* * *

**End**

**Time: 2:39pm EST**

**Day: Monday, 11 August 2014**

**Dark Dragon Queen of Death**


	4. Chapter 4: Hurray! It's a new Chapter!

**After the long wait I made you guys suffer, here is Chapter 4! Now this was meant to go up on my birthday, September 13th. I got distracted by actually going out and being with friends on my birthday for once. **

**Hope you guys can forgive me and forgive me about that shorter then normal chapter. I might add more if I get some ideas.**

**Right now I'm actually stuck on the other chapters for this story... I'm sorry... ideas on other kinds of chapters would be awesome!**

**By the way, I drew a basic idea of the new Grimm I mention in this story. It's on deviant art at the moment but I'll be posting it up on Tumblr once I work on the few things that's missing from it.**

**Hope you enjoy what I have for it so far!**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4**

Ruby had fallen into a deep sleep, Yang wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to wake her up. Weiss was also asleep. Blake was sitting on her bed wearing her uniform reading a book.

"Hey Blake?" Yang whispered.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Do you think I should wake up Ruby?" Yang asked in a whisper.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. She looks really peaceful right now." Blake replied.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about." Yang said aloud.

"She must be having a nice dream since she seems peaceful." Blake said.

**_Ruby's dream_**

Ruby found herself standing in a place she had never seen before. There was barely any light but enough for her to see where she was going. There were 6 pillars standing tall with chains attached to them. The pillars held up a large ceiling made of stone. In the ceiling centre, light goes through shining down on something connected to the chains from the pillars. It seemed like it had bone plates on it, yet there was also fur coming off it to.

**So… I finally get to meet you face to face… Ruby Rose.**

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Ruby yells, looking around to find the one that was talking to her.

**Is it not obvious?**

"Is what not obvious?" Ruby replied. She then heard sounds coming from behind her. She turns sees something moving, then clearly sees what it was. She saw that the chains were shaking and moving. The bone plates in the centre of the room started to shift around and move. Ruby's eyes widened at what she saw. It was a large Grimm that she had never seen before.

It stood a couple feet taller than an Ursa Major that was standing completely straight on its legs, yet this thing looked like it was hunched over. It had a fluffy wolf tail. The head had a large bone skull on its face. Spikes stuck out of its frontal part of its lower jaw by 2. It had four arms, the pair that sat close to its neck had four long spikes from its upper arm's centre to the point of the shoulder, a spike coming out of the elbow, and a bone hand with three finger-claws plus a thumb. The other pair, sat a bit behind the first pair, two spikes on the shoulder part of the arms, a spike at the elbow, and instead of hands, it had a blade made of bone on both of these arms. 5 bone plate spikes on its back. Its legs had 3 spikes at the waist on both sides, 3 more spikes at the knees, its feet stood at an angle, and a spiked bone armour at the ankles. Its arms and legs were chained to the pillars. It roared loudly at Ruby's face startling her to the ground scared. It stopped and pulled itself back a bit away from her.

**Now you know where I am, Little Crimson. Welcome to my home sweet hell hole. I'm glad you can finally visit me after all this time…**

"Who are you? What are you? Where am I? How did I get here?" Ruby asked. The Grimm gave her a low growl before talking to her.

**I guess it makes sense that you wouldn't know anything, this is your first coming here. I'm the most dangerous Grimm to ever exist in Remnant! I am the only one of my species to exist, my species' name is ****_Dracomier_****. But since I am the only one that exists, people had taken to calling me ****_Dracomier Carnage_****. As for where you are, you are still technically in your dorm room physically, your mental state is here. This place is my prison. This is the temple of great destruction. This is my hell hole I'm forced to call home. For how you got here, I summoned you here, Ruby Rose.**

"How do you know my name?"

**I know you because you're cursed! I was the one always talking to you in your head genius.**

"Why are you even chained up here in the first place, I though most of the rare kinds of Grimm were hidden and not chained to pillars in what seems to be a temple of some kind."

**I'm chained here because I nearly killed all life in Remnant, at least that's what the humans thought I was doing. I was considered the most dangerous Grimm in Remnant just because I was trying to save a group of humans that were travelling by my territory. This place was my true home that I lived in before I was chained here. A human king wanted my territory to expand his 'kingdom', I was in the way since I lived here. He framed me for sending Grimm after the humans, getting me chained here. I cursed him, his family, and his kingdom for what they did. Any human female will give birth to a child that is cursed.**

"That answers more of my questions. Still, why am I here?"

**You are here because I had summoned you, weren't you listening?**

"Why did you summon me here?"

**I summoned you here because I wanted to get to talk to you… though now is not the time for that anymore… you must get ready for your class. But I would suggest unpacking and cleaning your dorm room with your team should come first.**

"How do I know I can trust you?"

**Because I would never lie to you… no matter what, I would always tell you the truth. Now you must wake up!**

**_Team RWBY's dorm room_**

Ruby wakes up from her dream and gets ready for class. Weiss is still asleep however. Ruby thought it would be a good idea to wake her up to get ready for class as well. Things happen that leave Weiss being more aggressive in her words towards Ruby. At first, Ruby didn't care at all. But something happened later that day that changed her opinion.

Teams RWBY and JNPR rushed to make it to class. Once they made it just in time they took their seats. The professor entered the room causing the entire room to go silent. As soon as he started talking, Ruby was immediately uninterested in it and started to doze off a bit. A voice rang into her head keeping her awake.

**Ruby… you should at least try to pay attention to the lesson.**

_The lesson is obvious but the way he talks about it is dull as hell._

**True, but still, you should try to be a good student, I also think we should meet in person… though I'm not sure what the outside looks like anymore…**

_That's too bad. One day, I might free you from your prison so you can see the outside again._

**You are very kind to say that…**

_Hey, I should be nice to someone who can talk to me in my head, otherwise you might give me a headache._

Weiss was looking at Ruby with an agitated glare. Ruby had been staring into space the entire time, not paying attention to the lesson. When Port asked about being a true Huntsmen or Huntress, Weiss jumped at the chance and raised her hand, snapping Ruby back into reality. Weiss quickly got changed into her combat gear and stood at the ready to fight. Ruby knew that the Grimm may try to change from targeting Weiss and instead charge at her. It was because she was cursed after all.

Port let the Grimm out to start the fight between it and Weiss. She dodged the first attack. It was a Boarbatusk. It seemed young compared to some of the others. Though just as Ruby thought, it stopped attacking Weiss and looked right at her. Ruby scowled under her mask. She couldn't get it to ignore her because of the mask. Though, for some reason it did change to look at her, the mask might have been broken during the fight from the initiation.

"Weiss, can you please kill the thing before it tries anything?" Weiss smiled and tried to kill the thing. She knocked it on its back and stabbed it in the stomach.

"You should be thankful that I killed it just like you asked, _Leader_."

"I am very thankful." Ruby smiled under the mask. Prof. Port ended the class after that. Weiss glared daggers at Ruby. She didn't know why though. She didn't want to know just yet until she got back from her outing. Once Ruby entered her dorm room to change, she was putting on her greaves when Weiss walked in.

"Weiss, are you still angry at me for not paying attention to the lecture?"

"No, well yes, but that's not what I want to talk to you about."

"Then, what is it that you would like to discuss?" Ruby looked at Weiss, waiting for an answer from her. She didn't expect her to start with questions.

"Why you wear that mask? Why do you wear a glove to cover that arm? And to… apologise to you, for the way I acted towards you. I was a little bit… out of line to get your hood pulled down during the initiation… I didn't mean to do that, I don't even know remember why I did it in the first place… I'm sorry about that…" Ruby turned to face Weiss and smiled.

"I accept your apology. I think you were just a little too curious about why I was wearing my hood up and what was hidden behind my mask though."

Ruby pulled down her hood and took off her mask. She revealed the red tattoos, her wolf ears, and her smile to Weiss.

"I had planned to show you what I was hiding under the mask and hood if we were on the same team after the initiation. Turns out we are now partners and I'm the team leader. I'm just concerned that Team JNPR saw what I was hiding as well. I need to make sure they don't reveal this to anyone…"

"What about your arm? And why you wear the mask?"

"I wear the mask because I'm scared… I'm scared of what people will think of me… every time someone saw the red tattoos, they would want to kill me, they were afraid of me, or they would tell The Knights of The Reaper about me. It has happened countless times that I can't even count anymore."

"So, you were worried that someone would betray you because you look like a Faunus with tattoos?"

"In a way, yes. I fear the people that know about the cursed and what the cursed are."

"What happened to your arm though?" Blake and Yang walked into the dorm room at this point and joined in the conversation.

"I would like to know as well. You didn't have a robotic arm when I first met you… at least I didn't think you did." Ruby looked at Yang and nodded. Yang got Weiss and Blake to sit on their beds. She grabbed a chair from the desk for herself and let Ruby explain to them.

"Well, Blake, I was wearing gloves that covered most of my arms back then. You would have seen it if I was wearing it. I have had this arm for about 10 years now. I built the arm to be able to use my weapon after I made it. I always wanted to be a Huntress after all."

"It was before Ruby was given those rules that she had to follow, a month after our Uncle Qrow found her in the Snowy Forest. That's when I learned Ruby was my sister, and that I actually had a sister."

"Right, I was staying in my dorm room waiting for Uncle Qrow to come by with final part I needed for Crescent Rose. It had to be forged with infused metals. At the time, I didn't know how to infuse metals together. Anyways, there was a knock on the door while I was sitting with the nearly finished Crescent Rose, version 1 at the time. At first I thought it was Uncle Qrow with the last part, but when I opened the door it was a mysterious man. I didn't know him at the time." Yang looked down at this part as if feeling guilty.

"He stood there with a smile on his face. He looked nice and gentle. He then said 'Hello there, I'm looking for someone named, Ruby Rose. Is she in here?' I didn't know who he was but I still answered him. 'I'm Ruby Rose… who… who are you?' I saw his eyes widen and his smile grew. He hugged me and I believe he started crying." Yang clenched her hand into a fist and her eyes turned red.

"I was really confused, wondering why a man I didn't know was hugging me. I asked him 'Mister? Why are you hugging me? I don't know who you are, but if my sister sees you, you'll be sent to the hospital!' he let go of me and looked at me. He couldn't see my face since I had my hood over my head. He then said 'Ruby, I know you don't recognise me since I last saw you when you were just born, before your mother took you away from me. I am your father, I've always wanted to see you since then. Please believe me.' I was shocked that he said that." Ruby looked down showing a slight smile that also showed a hint of sadness.

"I always wanted to know who my father was since I was four. So, I believed him. My mom told me I was cursed and what the cursed were, so I knew my father was human." Ruby's expression changed into sadness and a tear fell from her eye.

"He took off my hood to see my face, and his expression changed. Instead of a happy smile, he had a scowl and narrowed his eyebrows as he saw my ears, long sharp canines, and…" Ruby lifted up her left hand to her face and touched some of the red tattoos on her face and started to look away from the three of them with a sad look in her eyes. "… The red tattoos as well… he was angry. I was still too young to know why and to understand why people hated the cursed. He growled saying 'What the fuck? You are my daughter yet… why the fuck are you cursed? What the fuck did Summer do to you?' he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the dorm room with my hood over my head again to cover my head while he dragged me by force out of the room." Ruby lowered her left arm and looked back up at the three of them.

"When he got me outside, he threw me into a tree, ripped off my cloak, threw it aside, and said 'A daughter of mine can't be cursed. Summer must have done something to you! Unless, those are tattoos and you're actually a Faunus… no… Summer wasn't a Faunus though… unless she had an affair with one… Tell me, Ruby… tell me what did she do to you, NOW!' I got up from being thrown into the tree and leaned against it, I felt scared of him. 'Mom didn't do anything to me… she said that I was born cursed! She didn't do anything to me!' a teacher ran towards us trying to see what was going on. My… 'Father'… took out a weird looking sword and a dagger, then started swinging them at me. He slashed my chest with the sword, it hurt badly and the blade dug deep, lucky for me that hit my rib cage and didn't hit my lungs and my heart."

"Damn, this guy seems like a cruel father to do that to his own daughter." Blake said. Ruby nodded in response.

"His dagger cut my right arm a lot. I managed to evade one of the swings of his sword and start running away from him, but he deeply slashed my back before I could get away far enough. I fell to the ground and he stabbed my left leg to prevent me from running away any more. I flipped to face him from the ground. He raised his sword and I lifted up my left arm in defence. He swung it down and cut my left arm off. Then, a Beowolf came out of nowhere and slashed my right side to pull me away from him. A King Taijitu held him off so that the Beowolf could get me to the teacher that was frozen in place from what they had witnessed. The Grimm disappeared into the forest, he followed after the Grimm, still thinking I was still with them. I was taken to the hospital for severe injuries after that."

"You built an arm with one hand after that?"

"Of course! I knew how to build it and I knew how to make the pieces and there was enough electrical wiring, motors, and nerve sensors left over from when I built Crescent Rose. Course, Yang help me put pieces together since it required two hands on those ones. I still need to ask Ozpin about those spare parts though…"

"Already got that part covered little sis! I asked Ozpin about it after you and Blake left his office the day before the initiation. He said he would supply you with anything you need to maintain your arm." Yang said with a bright and cheery attitude. She was finally back to normal.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Until next time!**

**This has been,**

**Dark Dragon Queen of Death**


	5. Chapter 5 it's a Miracle! or is it?

**Alright everyone, this is the 5th chapter of ****_Crimson Wolf. _****This isn't technically an official chapter though. This is just what I have for it so far. **

**I just want to go over a few things before you continue to read.**

**I haven't come up with nearly as much chapters as I would have hoped.**

**I need some help with that. If you have any ideas on that, please let me know. I'll try to add it into the story if I think it would make it interesting. **

**This story will be edited heavily for a while so let me know if I should get rid of characters that have been introduced. If you end up liking this chapter for how it is, I'll work on the next chapter and leave this as it is.**

**I am currently thinking about writing another story that involves OCs of the RWBY characters and my own characters. The problem with my own OCs is that I haven't been able to come up with different weapons and the names for them, this includes semblances. If you have some ideas about that, please let me know, it would be greatly appreciated. I need details about the weapons and semblances which is a technical given.**

**I am also rewriting my first story as of late so it isn't going to be random horrible writing that first popped into my head at the time. It doesn't explain the past so far for the characters and the Team name is pronounced differently than what it is.**

**I haven't been able to actually get someone to beta my stories, so if someone is interested, please PM me if your up for it.**

**Anyways, hope you don't mind how this is written so far, if you want me to rewrite it please let me know, and thank you to everyone that has followed and like my story, you guys are the reason why I am still writing this story!**

**Chapter 5**

Ruby was back at in her dorm room lying on her bed. It was the weekend so Ruby thought she should go out instead of acting like a shut in. Ruby wanted to go for a walk, no pun intended. Ruby looked through her closet, she wanted to go one day without her mask and maybe leaving her cloak behind. Sadly, she might get spotted by other students about her ears and tail.

"Ugh…"

"Something wrong Ruby?"

"I want to walk around Vale, but I don't know if I should leave my cloak and mask here or not. Yang, what should I do?"

"Hmm, may try without either for once? You know if you can hide the red tattoos yet?"

"I think I have the hang of it, though it feels weird…"

"Well, some people don't remember what the cursed are anymore apparently. You could pass it off as regular tattoos!"

"Yeah, that could work actually. Okay, so I'll just get changed before I head out, alright?"

"Yup!" Yang walked out of the room and left Ruby by herself. Ruby put on baggy black jean pants with a belt of her combat gear. Red and black greaves. She put on a black t-shirt with her red vest. She also grabbed her red rose headphones. She decided not to wear her gloves this time. She decided to bring her weapon with her to Vale just in case. She smiled at the set of clothes she decided to wear. She pulled her headphones over her head. She used her semblance to quickly sprint to the city to prevent anyone from Beacon seeing her ears, tail, and her red tattoos.

She reappeared in the city happy as can be. No one was actually looking at her as if she was a 'monster' she decided to leave her wallet behind since she wasn't planning on buying anything, she did bring some lien though just in case. As she walked around looking at the people that didn't seem to notice her, but were still aware of her. Ruby saw something strange, two strange people walking through the city. The one on the right had dark skin and mint green hair, the one on the left had pale skin and light grey hair. They seemed interesting, Ruby decided to follow them. They started talking to each other. Ruby may have left a large distance, but she could still pick up what the two were saying.

"Why do we have to look around and find that red hooded girl for Roman? What the hell is Cinder thinking?" Ruby was getting really interested in their conversation now since they mentioned Roman. _They know Roman, huh? This is getting more interesting, but who is this Cinder person, though?_ Ruby thought.

"That's Roman's job. Our job is just look around the city and keep our hands clean, Mercury." Ruby wanted to talk to them, just to get some information, but she wasn't sure how the two would react to the red tattoos. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the fact that she unexpectedly used her semblance and now falling from a building. How she got up there is still a mystery to her.

She was falling towards them face first, screaming her head off, and alerting the two to her presence. When she got closer, time simply stopped around her. She moved herself around so she would be ready for the impact. Time played normally, and she landed going into a roll. She stopped moving, and nearly bumped into someone before stopping. She laughed a bit as she sat on the ground trying to piece together how that happened. Nothing came to mind other than she might have wanted to follow them from the roof tops of buildings and ended up walking towards them without realising.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Ruby snapped back from her thoughts and turned to the voice. There was a girl with red eyes, dark skin, and mint green hair. Ruby just got cold feet to respond to the girl with mint green hair. Looking at the girl in her eyes, made her feel something strange. Ruby wasn't sure what she was feeling as she was looking into this girls eyes. She wasn't sure if this was a gut feeling telling her that she shouldn't trust her or if she could trust her.

"Hey! Remnant to Wolfy! She was asking you if you were okay." Ruby snapped out of her train of thought. The one that snapped her out of it was the other person. He had pale skin, grey hair, and silver-grey eyes, almost like Ruby's eye colour, just not silver and it didn't have a glowing tint to it.

"Uh… oh… sorry… I was lost in my thoughts. I'm okay though."

"That's good. Why were you falling from the sky?"

"I don't know, last time I checked I was walking on ground level, next thing I know, I'm falling from the sky."

"That seems kind of strange."

"Yes it is. Well I need to continue my walk so… bye, I guess." As Ruby turned around to continue her walk, the girl with mint green hair grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back making Ruby's heart skip a beat, surprised that she did that.

"Actually, would you mind showing us around? We don't know about a lot of places here." Ruby's eyes seemed to sparkle a little bit. She smiled.

"Sure, I guess I could show you around. I think we should know each other's names first though."

"I'm okay with that. My names Emerald."

"I'm Mercury, now it's your turn Wolfy." Ruby smiled. She didn't mind being called that, it was better than the other name she was called before the Grimm came and killed the person and the group that was with him.

"I'm Ruby, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you to, Ruby!" Emerald said politely. Ruby could tell that she was putting up the act of being nice.

"Now is there any place in particular you want to go to?"

"Um… how about _Tukson's Book Trade_?" Ruby raised an eyebrow. She knew the place, but the person in front of her said they weren't from around here. How did they know the name of the place if they are not from here? She didn't want to ask about it just in case they might try something.

"Yup! I know where that is! I'll show you were it is."

"Thank you so much, Ruby!" Ruby just felt happy when Emerald said that, she didn't know why though. Emerald noticed the red case on Ruby's back. She turned to Mercury and got him to notice the red case on Ruby's back. She leaned in towards Mercury to whisper something into his ear, hoping Ruby wouldn't here. She did. Ruby has animal traits like any other Faunus, of course.

'_What do you think the red case on her back is?_'

'_It might be a weapon of some kind._'

'_What kind of weapon could it be though?_'

'_I don't think it is a normal sword, in fact I highly doubt that it's a sword_'

"That's because it's not a sword. If you want to know what it is, you could just ask me you know, not whisper behind my back. Also, we're almost there." _Tukson's Book Trade _was just into view.

"Okay, then what is the red case on your back? Is it a weapon? Or is it an actual case?" Mercury asked.

"It's a weapon!" Ruby was smiling a lot.

"Well here this is Tukson's Book Trade. Is there anywhere else you want to go to?"

"Oh, how about a coffee shop?" Emerald asked

"I think that would be… this way. Let's go!" Emerald continued to follow Ruby along with Mercury.

"So what kind of weapon is it?" Emerald asked curious as to what kind of weapon the red case could unfold into.

"It's a customizable high impact sniper rifle, and a scythe." Mercury raised an eyebrow at the mention of a scythe. Emerald thought it was interesting that Ruby had a large scythe that doubled as a sniper rifle. Mercury thought that Ruby seemed a bit too weak to be lugging like that around.

"So, what brings you two to Vale, if I may ask?"

"Oh, we're looking to participate in the upcoming Vytal Tournament."

"Really? That's interesting, I was hoping to participate in the Tournament as well. I still need to practice my technique to get better. It gets hard to not go overboard fighting someone though."

"It can." Emerald chuckled in response.

"Ugh, when are we going to get there? I hate walking."

"Mercury, I'm walking because I don't want to drag either of you by the wrist to somewhere in Vale that you're asking me to show you how to get to."

"Your that fast?"

"Yup!" Mercury noticed something on Ruby's face. It was faint red marks. The red marks were starting to show up again.

"Hey, Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"There are faint red marks on your face… are you okay?" Ruby realised what he was talking about and gave him a slight smile.

"Yeah, sorry, I was hoping the red marks wouldn't show up this quickly."

"Is there something wrong with having those red marks?" Ruby stopped walking. This action caused Emerald and Mercury to be confused. Ruby turned to look at them, the red marks now a little more visible then before. Her eyes had no emotion in them.

"It's what the red marks represent that's the problem." After Ruby said that, she turned back around and continued walking. Emerald continued to follow her. Mercury slowly followed close behind. He was thinking about going to back Tukson's Book Trade to get a certain kind of book that would tell him about the red marks on Ruby's face. After a while, they came up to a coffee shop that was relatively close by. Ruby and Emerald sit at one of the tables in front of the building. It seemed to be a Faunus friendly coffee shop since they took Ruby's order without any problems. Mercury stood there thinking for a bit.

"Hey Emerald, I'm just going to take a look around. I'll come back here shortly, wait for me alright?"

"Sure Mercury, we'll wait for you." Mercury walked off somewhere. Emerald saw something on Ruby's left arm, only to realise that it was her arm.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your left arm?" Ruby held her left arm with her right hand and looked down.

"I'd rather not talk about… its painful thinking about it…" Emerald rubbed the back of her head.

"It's alright, you didn't know. I don't mind you asking, just remembering what happened hurts a bit."

"Oh, can you tell me a little bit about yourself instead then? It's so I can get to know you better"

"Um… okay… what would you like to know?" Ruby didn't seem sure about what Emerald wanted to know about her.

"Where are you from?"

"Vale…" Ruby looked as if she lied.

"Have you ever been to a place called '_The Black Dragon_'?"

"Yeah, I went there a couple years back. The people there were always nice to me."

"Really? That place was well known for the mercenaries that are for hire there. I heard they had a very well-known mercenary there as well."

"Really? That's news to me. Anything else you want to talk about?"

"Oh, have you heard about string of robberies that happened here?"

"I know that they were committed by someone named Roman Torchwick, the police still haven't caught him, and I don't like him."

"Wow, you sound like you really don't like the guy, or the police for that matter."

"Torchwick is an obvious thief who will eventually get caught. The police, if they ever smarten up, would be able to catch him."

"What do you think about him?"

"An arrogant prick that needs to learn that some things, are better left alone."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't stay and fight, he runs like a coward that isn't afraid to turn his back on the person he ends up fighting."

"You think you can beat him in a fight?"

"Hell, I bet I could kill him without needing to use all my strength."

"You sound sure about that." Mercury walks up to them holding an open old book in his hands.

"That's because she is capable of it," he closes the book, "Those red marks on her face are proof enough that she is definitely capable." Ruby's eyes widen when he mentioned the red marks. She looked at him with some fear. She wanted to get up and run away from him right there, but something was telling her to stay there.

"I want you to explain to us what you are exactly, you're definitely not a Faunus with those red marks." Ruby got up from her spot and looked at Mercury. Her eyes looked scared and sad which didn't go unnoticed by the mint green haired girl who was still seated. Ruby turned and ran quickly without activating her semblance.

"Mercury? What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" Emerald looked at him with anger.

"I was curious about those red marks. I've heard some people talk about those with the red marks on their face. I just wanted to know if she was one of them, that's all.

"Yet you said it in a way that scares her off. Very subtle, Mercury. Very subtle." Emerald runs off to try to locate Ruby. Mercury rolls his eyes and then runs after her.

Ruby ended up running towards the forest, she needed to blow off steam before she does something that she would regret. She turns her head to look behind herself. Emerald is running towards her and Mercury is trailing behind. Ruby looks towards the forest and begins running into it through the trees. Emerald saw Ruby running into the forest and continued after her. Mercury was still trailing behind like a little slow child.

Ruby was beginning to feel like she was getting lost. She looks around and sees a lake. There were some Grimm drinking from the water like normal animals, if they were normal in the first place anyway. There was something that caught her eye at the lake. There was a small lonely Grimm sitting near the lake. It seemed like it was really young, like a small lost child.

Ruby walked towards the Grimm and knew the kind of Grimm it was instantly. It was called a Sabercat, why they called it that she never knew. She slowly walked up to it as to not scare it away. The Grimm turned towards her, but it did not budge. It seemed to stare intently at Ruby, seeing what she was doing. Emerald found Ruby but hid behind a tree. She saw Ruby walking towards a little Grimm that was just sitting there. Emerald got curious about what Ruby was doing and tried getting closer without alerting Ruby to her presence.

Ruby slowly raised a hand to the Grimm as if offering a hand of friendship to it. It looked at Ruby's hand then at her eyes.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. You can trust me." Grimm lifted up its paw and placed it in her hand as if it understood her, which of course it did understand her. Emerald was amazed that Ruby could do that. She came out of the bushes and walked towards Ruby.

"I was wondering when you would come out of hiding. Though I didn't expect you to catch up that quickly either."

"I am quick on my feet when I need to be." The Grimm jumped up Ruby's arm and sat on her shoulders and the back of her neck. Mercury finally showed up after a while of silence between the two girls.

"So you going to explain to us about what you are?"

"Not to you, Mercury."

"What?!"

"You are a cruel asshole that should be shown no mercy. But since we're going to talk about things we're hiding, why not you two start. Since Mercury here, decided to talk about the red markings in front of a large crowd of people around, they were staring at me when you started to mention the red marks."

"It does make sense Mercury."

"Fine." Mercury grumbled.

"Let's start with you Emerald."

"Alright, in Haven, I'm known in the underground as the 'Master Thief of Haven'."

"Ever been caught or seen?"

"Not once, well by the ones I stole from any ways."

"That's really impressive, I bet Roman would be jealous. What about you Mercury?" Emerald gave her a smirk when she made the comment about Roman.

"Well, I guess that would be, killing 10 people because they annoyed me. If you keep this up, you'll be number 11." The Grimm on her back hissed at him for the threat.

"Easy there kitty cat, he was making a point." Mercury rolled his eyes and Emerald gave a slight chuckle.

"I guess that leaves it to me then. To answer your question, I'm cursed." Emerald raised an eyebrow at the response. Mercury was smiling… I think… or he was surprised who knows, he was showing some sort of expression that meant something.

"The book didn't say what the red tattoos mean though, it didn't say what those with them naturally are called."

"Their called 'cursed'. That's just what I am. I am cursed. The ability of the Grimm, or the ability to talk to them, to control them, to command them, and to transform into them. Some cursed don't have all those powers though. I'm technically the only one… does that answer your question Mercury?"

"Yeah, it does, thank you. Let's go Emerald, we need to head back to town."

"Mercury, it's the middle of the afternoon. Why not sit out here? We'll be fine, Ruby can make sure we're not bothered by the Grimm, not that the Grimm are gonna be hard to handle."

"Actually, they can be near impossible for some people to kill when a cursed one is controlling them."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, when a cursed one controls a Grimm, that Grimm's power is increased by a large amount."

"Can you give an example of this?"

"Well, there's two ways I can do that… one I command a nearby Grimm that isn't this little kitty, and get it to attack you, or I tell you a story about the first time I used that power."

"I would say the story would sound more interesting. I don't want to fight anything right now." Mercury leaned against a tree, waiting for Ruby to tell the story.

"There was a large group of people that always hounded my mother for money. In this large group were 10 very well trained Huntsmen that knew how to kill Grimm, and there were about maybe 30 others that could handle themselves during an encounter. Now, I got about 20 Boarbatusks, 10 Beowolves, 4 Deathstalkers, 2 Nevermores, 10 Ursa Majors, and 1 King Taijitu. A total of 47 Grimm came to fight them at my command. The well trained Huntsmen were greatly over powered because of the Deathstalkers and the Nevermores. All in all, only 5 Boarbatusks died in the fight on the Grimm's side. The others were killed instantly thanks to the rest of the Grimm that had remained."

"Wow, that's incredible!"

"Yeah… the reason why though is kind of sad to say the least…"

"Okay, so have you actually killed someone then?"

"In truth, yeah I have killed someone." Ruby smiled and looked across the lake. There were young Beowolves in a large pack, they seemed to be resting before they would start moving again.

"Is there a reason? Or was it because you could?" Ruby looked back at Emerald, her smile was gone, her eyes said 'the person deserved it', and the Grimm was lying across Ruby's shoulders.

"If I didn't kill him, I might have let 5 children die."

"What exactly happened?" Ruby smiled and chuckled a bit as if remembering a funny joke.

"The one I killed that day, did something he shouldn't have."

"What was that?" Mercury asked. Ruby looked at him before chuckling a bit and walking towards a rock that went against a tree. Ruby jumped up and sat down on the rock. The cat Grimm jumped down and laid on her lap. Ruby leaned against the tree.

"He kidnapped me." Emerald raised an eyebrow wondering where Ruby was going with this.

"Throw me into a room with 5 other people around my age at the time. They were chained with a collar, I was free to walk around the room with my hands tied behind my back. He came in soon after carrying a knife. He grabbed one of them and was about to slit their throat, I had ran at him and hit him in the neck. His head ended up snapping back since I kicked up after the first hit, hitting his chin. His neck broke at the second hit. Died instantly. My hands were freed thanks to the one I saved. I broke their collars that kept them chained and set them free. Funny part is, after he died, I didn't even care." Ruby was smiling a bit.

"How old were you then?"

"I think I was about 8 years old at the time." Emerald gave her a little smile. Mercury took notice of that.

"We should probably head back into the city before my sister gets worried."

"What's so worrying about that?"

"The fact that she is really overprotective, a Huntress in training, and sometimes gets really violent at times."

"She must be a handful to deal with at times."

"Yeah, but she also had to put up me so it's only fair." The cat Grimm got up again and sat down next to Ruby.

"You were a handful to? What made it so bad for her?" Ruby gave Mercury a mischievous smile. Then there were rose petals floating down from where she once was. Mercury's eyes widened when she vanished from where she was.

"The fact that I always did that to her. She would spend hours and hours trying to catch me for one reason or another. She wouldn't be able to catch until I get bored though. She was too easy to get away from. I had yet to find someone who was able to catch me going that fast." Emerald smiled at that remark.

"I think she just challenged us Mercury."

"I think she did Emerald. Let's see just how fast she is." Ruby smiled and laughed a bit. Ruby vanished again as if saying you're on. She appeared near the little cat Grimm and placed some objects there. The cat Grimm placed a paw on top of the pile.

"You have to take me down without using your weapons. That wouldn't be fair. Also someone might get hurt, which does include all three of us." She turns to look at both of them. "Now, let game begin." With that she disappeared again leaving rose petals. Emerald wanted to enjoy this game as much as possible. Mercury on the other hand, wanted to prove that he could catch her. Ruby appeared behind him and tapped on his shoulder before disappearing again.

Mercury lunges for her but falls to the ground. Emerald shakes her head and waits. Ruby appears behind her. She thinks Emerald is unaware of her but then nearly gets caught by her because of that. Emerald was really close to catching her, much to Ruby's surprise. Before, Ruby would leave a trail of footsteps, now she doesn't leave any trace that she was there other than rose petals telling them where she previously was. Mercury gets back up off the ground. Ruby taps him on the shoulder but she didn't appear this time though. This was getting really hard for Mercury.

At this point Ruby as just toying with him and playing with Emerald. Ruby was just dodging at inhuman speeds and giving them a hard time trying to catch her. Emerald was at least close to catching her. Mercury was having a difficult time even seeing her. Ruby had made Mercury dive to catch about 10 times already. The sun was beginning to set, Mercury at this got annoyed and gave up. He left the forest, leaving Emerald and Ruby there.

Emerald was having fun trying to catch Ruby, and Ruby was having fun seeing if Emerald could catch her. Ruby made it even harder by not appearing at all. This, however, made her become more and more tired from running. Emerald was also getting tired from trying to catch her and running after her a bit. But the unexpected happened. Ruby was really running low on energy, faster than normal. She then realised she had used most of her energy hiding the red marks earlier in the day. It would take a couple of days before she got her energy back unless she transformed into a Grimm. Yet she didn't want to scare her new friend though.

She ended up keeling over from exhaustion and rolling towards the rock the cat Grimm was on. Somehow, she had laid down in a strange position. On the ground, lying on her back, face looking up, not hurt in anyway what so ever, and asleep. Emerald walked over to her to make sure she was okay. _She looks so peaceful right now… she also can act serious and threatening, yet acts like a little puppy… I wonder if Cinder would let me keep her as a pet. No… that would be cruel to Ruby. Cinder is kind though… maybe if I convince Ruby to join us then we be together, or I could find out what school she attends. She seems to be a Huntress, a nearly well trained one at that. A scythe that's also a sniper rifle and a semblance of speed is a very good combo to have and very deadly, but also being part Grimm, which makes her all the more deadly…_ Emerald thought. Ruby started to stir in her sleep. She was starting to talk in her sleep.

"Please… leave my mom alone… she didn't do anything…" Ruby quieted down for a bit before she gripped her left forearm in her right hand looking as if she was in pain. She started to talk in her sleep again, but this time, it was longer and she was crying.

"Dad… why did you… you broke it… why would you hurt me… I'm not a monster… why… you're my father… why did you do this…" her grip on her left arm began to tighten. "Why would you cut off my arm?" her cries slowly quiet down after that. Emerald felt like she was eaves dropping on Ruby. The cat Grimm laid next to Ruby and Emerald. After a while Ruby woke up with a note in her pocket. Emerald wasn't there. She saw the little cat Grimm lying down next to her. She opened the note to read it.

_Dear Ruby,_

_I had a lot of fun today with you._

_Hope we meet again next time._

_I'll make sure Mercury keeps his mouth shut and I won't say anything either._

_From,_

_Emerald_

Ruby smiled at the note before getting up and picking up the cat Grimm. It climbed to her shoulders and laid down. Ruby put the note back into her pocket and started walking while humming a happy song to herself. She walked out and saw Yang frantically looking around. Ruby appears next to Yang.

"Yang, I'm sorry for not calling you. I fell asleep in the forest and I was hanging out with a new friend and someone I just annoyed." Yang turned and gave the young girl a 'bear hug'.

"I'm so happy you're okay, Ruby, if you don't message me for a long period time I start to get worried that something may have happened to you."

"I'm sorry Yang, come on, let's go back to Beacon, and tomorrow is Sunday so we still don't have to go to class. We could go training in the forest, how does that sound?"

"Sounds like I'm going to take you down during training."

"Not if I take you down first, sis." The two sisters walk off and headed back to Beacon. Emerald was watching her from a distance. She felt something for the black and red haired girl. Mercury was standing behind her.

"So, does our little master thief have a crush on the Grimm?" she spun around and glared at Mercury.

"I do not have a crush on her!"

"Then why didn't you steal anything from her?"

"She didn't have any lien on her."

"Interesting, someone that even you can't steal lien from." Mercury was smiling.

"Shut up Mercury, you never even came close of catching her, I nearly caught her."

"So what? She just too fast for me."

"Yeah, you want to explain that to Cinder?" Mercury stopped talking.

"I thought so." Emerald walked with Mercury to an unknown location.

**Thank you guys so much for sticking with the story so far, remember what I said in the beginning at the top.**

**I will try to write as much as I can during the free time I get between homework and other things that end up coming up.**

**Dark Dragon Queen of Death over and out!**

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6 This is a Preview

**Hey everyone! I nearly completed this chapter!**

**I say nearly because I don't think it is a good idea to keep certain things there. The certain parts I'm referring to involve Ruby and Emerald. I also might not keep what I have at the end. This is all just something I came up with on the spot technically. This also shows how Yang and Ruby spar together.**

**On a side note, I am planning to start a stream on Twitch with me playing a video game! I wanted to let everyone know this before I decided to actually start the stream. You guys can talk to me there, ask me questions about almost anything! I will draw the line on certain things while others are completely fine! This is going to happen every time I don't have many things to do which gives me time to think about what I could draw or even write to add more to the fan fiction! This usually happens mainly on Saturdays, but I will do this today! I thought of no better place to say this other than my most popular fan fiction that is currently on going. I hope to see you guys on Twitch!**

**Also, I really don't know how this chapter will be, I don't know if you will like it, but if you do than I wont change a damn thing about.**

**On another side note, I forgot that I had made some changes to the previous chapters, as in chapters 1-3 I think from what I can remember. I might update those chapters when I get another chance to.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story so far even if it is currently just a preview chapter technically.**

**Talk to you guys next time or on the stream! my Twitch name is at the end of the story because I think you guys should read it at the very least, or read it during the stream. Its up to you for which ever you decide though.**

**Chapter 6**

Ruby and Yang both woke up and got ready for training. They changed into their combat gear. Ruby disappeared into a flurry of roses. Though during their time in their dorm room, they had made a lot of noise getting their stuff ready. Somehow, Weiss and even Blake didn't even hear them at all. Blake would wake up from a pin drop yet doesn't even wake up to Ruby opening and closing a drawer to get her armour leaving behind her mask and her cloak, surprisingly. Yang sees her sister's cloak and knows what that means. Ruby is not holding back this time during this session.

"Ruby, you better hold back at least a little… I don't think I could handle you using the powers of Grimm against me for too long. It also looks like her little pet is with her as well. I wonder if she actually named it yet. Oh well, time for the training to start soon." Yang walked out of their dorm closing it behind her. Blake woke up hearing the door closed. She looked at a clock and saw the time being 3 in the morning.

"What the fuck is wrong with everyone… it's too early in the morning for this…" Blake went back to sleep right away after that.

Yang rushed to the forest to join Ruby. Yang had brought a bag along with her before she left the school. Once Yang had found Ruby something was strange. There was the cat Grimm sitting beside her, but Ruby was laying down looking up into the sky.

"So you brought some water and food this time Yang?" Yang was startled by her sister saying something while she was in deep thought. She chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, I remembered our last training session we had like this. You could've killed me during that one."

"Hey, I did say to bring some water and food that time. This time I didn't and you remembered. I think this is a learning experience."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I brought food and water this time, and left a note for the others to read and told them what we're doing."

"Good, now let's get ready. You know I will not hold back at all, right?"

"Yeah, I figured as much." Ruby jumped to her feet and got the cat Grimm to sit a good distance away from her. She reached behind her back and pulled out Crescent Rose, and unfolded. She swung it around a bit before sticking the blade into the ground and smiling. Yang rolled her eyes at that and shook her head. She placed the bag of food next to the cat Grimm and told it to make sure that it doesn't get destroyed. She walked over back to where she was previously standing and activated her shot gauntlets, Ember Celica.

Someone was watching them in the bushes. The girl had mint green hair and red eyes. It was Emerald. It seemed like Emerald wanted to see them train. Cursed, that was something that was definitely unknown to a lot of people. Emerald was really curious on what being cursed actually meant. She watched as the two stood their ground waiting for the right moment to attack.

Yang dashed towards Ruby trying to hit her. Ruby moved out of the way and kicked Yang in the side. Yang was pushed back by this strike, then recovered to run towards her again with her hair seemingly glowing as she was sprinting towards Ruby for her next attack. Ruby removed Crescent Rose from the ground and shot at the ground sending her up into the air dodging Yang's attack. Yang jumped up to try to hit her again but only be met by a Grimm's arm from her sister and be thrown to the ground. Ruby then shot behind her launching herself towards Yang ready to strike her. Yang rolled out of the way before the blade had the chance to pierce into her flesh.

They were basically fighting to the death. You know, because that's how you fight someone to get better when sparring. You try to kill each other to get better. Logical way to get fucking better at something. **(I'm not actually supporting the idea though).**

Ruby's scythe blade went into the ground where Yang was previously laying after being thrown by Ruby.

"Wow, sis, you are getting much better at dodging my attacks. Though, I think you need to improve on knowing how your opponent fights though. You shouldn't run head first into it without knowing the target."

"Says the person who used to hunt people down because they had been killing people and deserved it."

"One, I didn't hunt them down, they tried to kill me. Second, it was self-defence."

"Yeah, whatever."

Ruby ran towards Yang with the blade facing Ruby's torso. Yang jumped over Ruby's head. Ruby swung her scythe behind her over her head hitting Yang. Yang had blocked the attack and recovered immediately. Yang's eyes went red becoming more serious then how she was fighting before. Ruby was getting ready for the next attack. Yang rushed towards Ruby giving her a flurry of attacks. Ruby vanished after blocking every attack before the last punch. Yang looked around and looked up for the cursed girl. Ruby shot from under Yang's feet.

How she did that doesn't make sense though she wasn't underground just to clarify.

Yang looked down from where the shot hit the ground. It was from under her feet. It was from one of the trees. She was now dodging bullet after bullet to get to Ruby. Yang was able to locate Ruby and started shooting at her. Ruby dodged the shots that came at her she disappeared and appeared behind Yang. With a swing from her scythe, Ruby hit Yang with the back of the scythe. Yang was surprised by the sudden impact that she almost wasn't able to activate her aura in time to recoil the damage. She was sent flying into a nearby tree crashing into it and fall to the forest ground. Not moving, not even looking like she was still breathing. Ruby was worried but was careful not get to lose just in case Yang wanted to give Ruby an upper cut.

Ruby hold her scythe over her shoulders and walked towards Yang. The blade was perfectly to the side as she walked. Yang wasn't moving still, this was starting to worry Ruby. As Ruby got closer to Yang, she saw Yang's finger twitch, Ruby was happy that Yang seemed okay. She started to left herself up to try to stand up. Ruby put Crescent Rose back into a carrying case. She went to Yang to help her get up.

"Jeez Ruby. Every time we spar, you end up launching me into something. Last time, it was the school building. Now, it's a tree. When will I be able to get a hit in on you?"

"You did get me actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when you were shooting at me, you hit me in the leg."

"Awesome, I finally got you."

"Yeah." Ruby got Yang to lean against the tree she was previously thrown into. Ruby walked away to grab the bag and get the cat Grimm. She looks into the bag and saw some cookies, bandages, a couple bottles of water, and something else that she had never seen before. She sat down next to Yang and hand her a bottle of water.

"At least you got better."

"Hey, so did you. Last time, you kept using those powers then. This time, only once. That's an improvement to me. Not only that, I bet 'The Knights of The Reaper' would let off that 'leash' they put you on to prevent you from breaking the rules they gave you."

"I haven't seen them in years. I think they have already let me go. Though, that's my hope…"

"Careful sis, they might try to kill you for those remarks." Yang chuckles. Ruby chuckled with her. A man with a black outfit walks up to the two of them.

"You should really be careful what you wish for, Ms Rose." Ruby's face went pale when she heard his voice. Yang tried to get up to protect her sister but could barely stand. The man waved his hand saying there was no need to get up. How you can do that is beyond me.

"What are you doing here? You haven't told us your name." Yang grunted at him.

"Ah, sorry about that. I know I told Ruby, but I had forgotten to tell you. I am Hunter Kilo, I'm in charge of Ruby. As in, I am tasked to kill her if she strays and breaks the rules. As for what I'm doing here, it is to check up on Ruby, it is a monthly task."

"Well, I'm doing just fine, Kilo. I'm having no trouble controlling my powers."

"That's good to hear. Also I have a message for you from the counsel. They want you to know, if you have completed your first semester at Beacon, you are free from our watch for until you graduate, then we'll test you. After that, you are free for the rest of your life. That is all, have a nice day." The man disappears after that. Ruby sighs after he leaves.

"Well, that explains it."

"What does?"

"Why I hadn't seen him for almost two months. I was supposed to see him last month but he never showed up. So, he was just letting me have a break from them this time. Oh well, let's just continue our rest."

"Ruby, that logic didn't even make sense."

"Yeah, it sounded better in my head."

Yang and Ruby just continued to sit there and watch the sun start to come up. It was now 5 in the morning. Basically they sparred for 2 hours. Emerald had been watching for 2 hours as well.

"Did you finally name that cat of yours?"

"Of course!"

"What's its name?"

"Her name is going to be Sapphire."

"Actually, that's a nice name for her."

Ruby smiled and chuckled a bit. Emerald decided come out only to find that she was already detected by the now named cat Grimm, Sapphire and by Ruby as well. Sapphire was sitting on her head. Emerald got up from her now obvious hiding spot and walked over to them.

"So, how long did you know I was there?"

"From when I got here. You're not as sneaky as you would like to think, Emerald."

Yang gave Ruby a questioning look.

"Yang, this is Emerald, she was the friend I told you about yesterday."

"Oh you're Emerald. Sorry I would shake your hand, but my arms are a little weak right now."

"It's alright, you two are a little too serious in sparring from what I can tell."

"Yeah, but that's what we do to get stronger, keeps me on the defensive. And it keeps Ruby here more focused on the opponents' movements so she can plan to counter right away. It's to make improvements towards different kinds of opponents."

"That's actually a smart idea if not seemingly stupid to try to kill each other."

"Yeah, but I know Yang won't die from my attacks, and I won't go down so easily from Yang's attacks."

"That makes sense. Though I have to say, I was really impressed by how fast you are using your semblance."

"I was barely using it. The last attack was just a short burst of speed."

Emerald thought she could have a point and let it go.

"So, Emerald, what brings you to Vale?"

"Oh, Mercury and I along with our team leader, plan on participating in the Vytal Festival Tournament. We just got her early to get a chance to see the city of Vale while we're here."

"Then I guess we'll be seeing each other in the tournament then. We're hoping to participate in the tournament as well. Though I'm not sure if the others in Beacon would be happy to see that the youngest girl in Beacon be in it. The only reason why I'm at Beacon is because the headmaster saw how I handled Torchwick and his goons. Though they don't know what I am except for one team and most of the teachers there."

"Well, their wrong, Ruby. I might not be able to defend myself against you that well if we fight. I would be surprised if I would be able to get one hit on you at least." Ruby blushed a bit at Emerald's remark. Yang finally had enough energy to stand on her feet and go for a second round with Ruby.

"She's right Ruby. Even I had a hard time with you and you weren't holding back at all. You know you have what it takes to be in Beacon, if others don't see it, then you just have ignore them or prove them wrong in the first place." Ruby smiled at Emerald and Yang for what they said.

"Thanks that really helped a lot." Ruby stood up and Sapphire jumped down from Emerald's head, and onto Ruby's shoulders. She started walking towards the centre of the clearing they were in. she looked up into the sky and was lost in deep thought. Emerald saw Yang leave the forest to leave Ruby to her thoughts.

'Why are you leaving?' Emerald whispered.

'I'm leaving her alone to think things over. She likes it when it's so quiet that she can think. You can stay if you're quiet, I need to do something in city though. I'll be right back.' Yang replied, Sapphire had jumped off of Ruby's shoulders and started going with Yang. Emerald looked at Ruby and saw the marks on her start flowing with red aura, like blood flowing in one's veins. Everything was dead silent. Ruby's smiling soon faded as something caught her attention away from her thoughts. She wasn't too happy about that, as you would imagine.

Then, a rustle in the bushes gets Ruby's attention, much to Emerald's displeasure. Out from the bushes came a group of thugs. Not just any group of thugs though. These thugs had simple normal guns and one or two of them holding normal machetes. One of them, however, was different. He was holding an axe that had a glowing red blade and what seemed to be some sort of pistol revolver as an added bonus to the thing. They seemed to belong to a local hunter gang. You know the one that is like _The Knights of The Reaper_, except with no actual purpose and every one of them a complete and utter asshole to be around. The knights are at least civil, these guys are just stupid, good at fighting, yet stupid, good combination. These guys might be tougher than they look, the leader seems to be decently smart as well, surprisingly.

The leader guy, the one holding the axe, chuckled at the sight of the two girls in front of him.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here boys." Of course the others are male along with him.

"Looks like we have some… entertainment for tonight fellas." He actually has a British accent or something like that. Basically if you have played Fable then imagine the voice of the guards, if not, just look it up. That's what this guy sounds like. Emerald just shuddered at the thought the guy gave meant by 'entertainment'. Ruby, on the other hand was just smiling. Not having a care about what the leader just said.

"The one in red seems to like that idea boss, she's smiling!" said a random thug in the group.

"That's true. So, little red, would you be coming willingly? Or do I have force you into… submission?" He smiled with lust ever so present in his eyes for the one in red. Yes it is what you're probably thinking he means. Ruby stopped smiling then looked at the leader of the group of thugs that surrounded them. She than gave him a confused looked.

"I'm sorry, when did you get here? I wasn't paying attention." Emerald and the other thugs were shocked to say the least when she said that. The leader was not shocked, in fact he was fairly pissed by the statement she had just made. He looked like he was fuming with anger.

"Alright, you little red bitch, I guess the hard way it is!" he ran at her only to stop dead in his tracks looking at her eyes. Her eyes weren't silver anymore. They were now a glowing red that looked like flowing fire but more red without yellow and orange. She smiled at him for his sudden stop.

"What's wrong? I thought you were going to beat me into submission. Where's your back bone, huh? Does this mean your all bark and no bite?" he grinded his teeth at the remarks she was making to him. He started moving again and burned Ruby at the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious from the blow.

"You, don't know what you're talking about girl… but now that you're knocked out, I'll get my guys to tie you up so you can come with us. As for you," he looked at Emerald, who was standing in shock of what just happened. Ruby would never let that happen, unless she didn't have control at the time. The man was now standing in front of Emerald, to her surprise. She tried to move but something stopped her from moving a muscle. She looked at Ruby's collapsed body and saw a dart on her upper right arm. She saw the same dart on her arm. _Shit, I should have known. The bastard drugged both of us to keep us from fighting back… the sick son of a bitch_ Emerald thought.

"I take it you noticed the darts? Well, I guess this game has come to an end. Nighty, night, gems of the night." He hit Emerald in the back of the neck burning her and knocking her out as well. The thugs tied both of them and carried them back to their campsite. Ruby had left something behind for Yang to know that something is wrong and that she and Emerald were kidnapped. It was her belt buckle of the silver rose. And a bullet was left as well. Yang knows that Ruby never leaves a bullet that was never fired from Crescent Rose on the ground unless Ruby was trying to save a friend that went missing. The silver belt buckle meant that Ruby was kidnapped as well. Ruby had a discussion to Yang about this apparently beforehand, Ruby had always thought of ways to tell someone something has happened when she leaves behind something. The red cloak and mask meant she was holding anything back, so it was only natural that leaving something else behind meant something as well.

**_Somewhere in the middle of nowhere as far as Ruby and Emerald were aware of_**

Emerald started to wake up slowly and felt pain on the back of her neck and started to try to get up only to be pulled down by chains at her wrist. Her eyes were now wide in terror at the realisation of where she was. She was in a tent, chained to the floor, sitting on a bed, not wearing any clothes, and no sign of Ruby so far. The tent started to open, Emerald laid back down as if pretending to not have woken up. It worked, the man didn't notice her too much. The man grabbed another set of chains and set them up for someone else, the person laid down behind Emerald's back and didn't move, yet they were still breathing. The man laughed and walked out of the tent.

Emerald shot her eyes open and got back up and turned to face the person beside her. She was in utter shock at what she saw. It was Ruby, but she had scars all over her back, luckily they didn't look fresh, but that made it much more sickening to Emerald. _How did she get those scars? They're all over her back, there's even scars on her arms as well. The biggest one looks extremely painful for her… how could this have happened to her?_ Emerald thought.

'If you keep staring at them, you might feel even sicker.' Ruby whispered. Emerald was surprised that Ruby had woken up so quickly.

'Ruby, how did this happen to you?'

'They were from guys like these but they were a lot stupider then this. If it gets to bad I might have to get the nearby Grimm to help.'

'How do you know there are Grimm still in the area?'

'These guys aren't as tough as they look yet they aren't push overs either. They have killed the Grimm but not all of them. More still remain in the area. The Nevermores are large in number in this area because of them.'

'That's impressive to know what Grimm are in the area.'

'I guess, but I'm going to need some time to be able to yell loud enough for the Grimm to hear. I'll be lucky enough to be able to get Deathstalkers and Ursa Majors right now.'

'Ruby?'

'Yeah?'

'Why aren't you facing me? I'm looking at you not caring about the state I'm in and yet you aren't looking at me. Why is that?' Ruby looked down and took a deep breathe. She turned herself to look at Emerald with her silver eyes present again. Emerald saw the most gruesome scar on Ruby's chest, it was right at her heart. Like a sword had dug deep into her flesh, mimicking a panther's razor sharp claw, only leaving one mark afterwards. It was dark red and there were scars on her left side as well that matched the one on her chest. There were three scars now added to four counting the one on her chest. Yet, she has a strong build on her. She had a well-toned body. Emerald felt something about looking at the young cursed girl.

'It's because these scars shouldn't be seen by anyone, including my sister. Yang doesn't know I have these scars yet. I don't plan on showing her, and I hope I never have to.'

'Ruby, it's alright. But I want to know how you got them some other time, now wouldn't be the best of times in our current situation. We need to come up with a plan on escaping this place though.'

'Aren't you a master thief?' Emerald gave Ruby a small glare.

'I mean, you know how to picklocks right?'

'Yeah, of course. I would need a nail, a knife, a bobby pin, or a lock pick to get the chains off though.'

'Then, it's a good thing our stuff is here in the room and that I'm a Grimm.'

'What do you have in mind?'

'I was thinking about having them attacked by the Grimm, but first we need to get our stuff on before that happens so we could defend ourselves before Yang comes.'

'Then where is the thing I will be using as a lock pick?' Ruby smiled and then turned her back to Emerald.

'There is a thin needle in my robotic arm that I use for maintenance on Crescent Rose. I think it would be useful in this situation.' The thin needle came out of her wrist which allowed Emerald to grab it. She picked the lock of her own shackles first before freeing Ruby from hers. Once they were both free, Ruby and Emerald grabbed their stuff and put them on quickly. Ruby was finally happy to be back in her clothes again, she was getting a bit too cold for her liking.

'Alright, give me a moment before covering your ears. I need to build up the sound a bit.' Emerald nodded and waited for Ruby to give her the signal. Ruby inhaled, the red tattoos started flowing again, and finally gave Emerald the signal to cover her ears. Ruby let out a loud horrifying roar that echoed in their location. Then there was silence. Then screams of terror were heard outside the tent. Then a little cat Grimm with a collar that had a sapphire attached to it came in the tent. It was Sapphire. Yang had gotten the cat Grimm a collar so it would be easier to identify her.

"Looks like the Calvary has arrived."

"Seems like it if Sapphire is here."

"Your sister shouldn't be here too much longer, though I want to stick around the area to loot from them for a bit."

"Really? You want to steal from the dead now?"

"Hey, they were going to rape us and they might have killed us to steal our stuff. Might as well?"

"Fine, I'll help you. It's only fair." Emerald smiled at what Ruby had said. Sapphire was now laying on Ruby's shoulders now.

"Should we check on the situation?"

"The Grimm are dealing with the thugs, but the leader is nowhere to be seen. Yang just got here and is helping the Grimm now." Emerald's eyes are wide at the statement she said.

"I'm able to hear the thoughts of the Grimm and talk to them." Emerald looked away when she heard the tent open. It was the leader of the group of thugs. He saw they had escaped their bindings and had gotten there stuff on. He then saw Sapphire on Ruby's shoulder and realised what had happened.

"You're a fucking bitch, aren't you little red? I should have known you were cursed when I saw the red tattoos. It should have clicked in my head when your eyes turned into that kind of red colour. The Grimm had never attack us like this before either, and they aren't attacking a flaming, red eyed, blonde haired woman. This is your death sentence cursed girl. I am Hunter Delta! A member of The Knights of The Reaper. The fourth most powerful out of the members!" Ruby interrupted his rant.

"You're not Hunter Delta. The previous Delta in the Knights went crazy and so the other knights voted to remove him from his command and strip him of his rank. Your name is Jack, they never cared to remember your last name. They are currently hunting you down. They even told me, if I found you, I would be allowed to kill you without hesitation." That sent shivers down his spine until he felt like he couldn't breathe. He turned around and saw that a Beowolf had just ripped out his lungs. Then Ruby beheaded him to save him from the pain he was going to feel that his lungs were gone. His body vanished into smoke, leaving nothing behind. Ruby and Emerald left the tent and saw Yang standing there with the Grimm, waiting for them. Emerald was amazed that the Grimm did listen to what Ruby had told them.

"Hey sis, are you okay?" Yang asked calmly.

"Yeah, we're both okay. As for the leader, I had to put him out of his misery."

"Right, we should head back. Unless you and your girlfriend want to stay out here a little bit longer." Emerald chuckled a bit at that remark, Ruby blushed a bit remembering what kind of situation they were in not too long ago. Emerald and Ruby grabbed some stuff from the thug camp and left. The two were laughing and smiling as they raided what was left of the place. Ruby noticed that the camp was on a cliff edge. The Grimm had left the camp along with Yang and Sapphire. Ruby didn't notice the dark presence that had entered the camp while the two were looking through some stuff near the cliff edge. It seemed like a smart idea at the time of course.

Emerald was laughing at some of the items the thugs had along with Ruby who added to it causing them both to laugh. Then the large man that had the dark presence pushed Emerald over the cliff causing her to fall. She used her weapon to catch herself on the side of the cliff. The drop, however, wasn't going to be good. Ruby looked over the edge about to try to save Emerald before she fell down any further when someone grabbed her back up by the back of her shirt.

"Little red Grimm, you mustn't go after that little _Human_. You are a god among us, and you are to be treated as one. You shouldn't dwell on those lower then you." As the man tried to carry her away, Ruby slashed at his arm causing him to release her from his grip on her. She landed to her feet and started to transform into a Grimm. Her hands had become armoured in bone as well as the end of her fingers. Her tail grew a bit with some bone spikes coming out as well. A mask formed over her face a bone white colour with the red marks matching her face. Wings like a Nevermore came from her back allowing her to fly down safely to Emerald. Her ears looked wilder. There were spikes coming out of her back. Her feet had claws coming out of her boots.

Emerald's weapons couldn't hold on any longer and came loose causing her to fall once again. Then she stopped falling. She saw black rose petals flowing around softly. She turned her head and saw the masked person that had saved her.

"Ruby? Is that you?" the masked figure landed on top of the cliff safely and placed Emerald gently on the ground before turning her attention towards the person who had done that to Emerald._ My Emerald! You will now face a beast for the actions you have taken before me! _Ruby thought. As Ruby started to walk towards the man who coward in fear and begged for forgiveness from the Grimm in front of him. Ruby was about to grab the man only to hear Emerald calling to her.

"Ruby!" Ruby turned towards Emerald with red eyes from before. Something was wrong with Ruby. She was acting like she was being controlled yet listening to Emerald at the same time.

"Don't kill him. You wouldn't kill an unarmed man who couldn't defend themselves would you?" Ruby flinched at what Emerald had said. Ruby started to hesitate. After a couple seconds had passed, Ruby started to walk away from the man and towards Emerald with caring eyes. The man got up and took out a bastard long sword. He ran towards Emerald.

"Let her pass her judge you wench!" Ruby stood in the way immediately. The sword stabbed Ruby in the side at her back, she didn't even flinch at the pain. It was stuck on Ruby's back, unable to penetrate the inner flesh any further. Ruby grabbed the man by the neck and lifted him up. She was standing taller than Emerald probably standing at the same height as Ozpin at the moment. She walked over to the cliff edge and dropped the man off the cliff. She removed the sword and throw it down at him. Yang walked back, she saw Ruby nearly transformed into a Grimm with glowing red eyes.

"Ruby, you there?" Yang asked the Grimm that was Ruby.

No response.

"Hey, Emerald. Try to ask Ruby that question. She isn't responding to me." Yang asked. Emerald nodded and looked at Ruby.

"Ruby, are you still with us?" Emerald asked. Ruby looked at Emerald and nodded. Yang sighed. Emerald looked at Yang in confusion. "Why did she respond to me and not you?" Emerald asked.

"When Ruby is nearly transformed into a Grimm, she usually only hears the person she wants to help the most. They are the only one she can hear in this state. She should transform back soon though so you don't need to worry too much about it." After Yang finished saying that, Ruby was back to normal.

"My head hurts…" Ruby whined. Yang and Emerald giggled at that.

"That's because you transformed into a Grimm. Not our fault if you decide to transform into a Grimm to save someone, sis." Yang said. Ruby rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I think we should at least head back to Beacon. I think the others might get worried if we're not back soon." Ruby stated. Yang nodded in agreement.

"You want to come with us Emerald? You're welcome to if you want." Yang asked. Ruby had already started walking away along with Sapphire. Emerald thought about for a bit before answering. "Sure, I don't see why not."

When they got back to the dorms, Ruby felt something was off. Emerald took notice along with Yang. Ruby unlocked their dorm room and opened the door and found something that really annoyed her.

Weiss was sitting, back facing the door to them, and looking like she was shaking. Blake was sitting next to her looking at the floor next to her bed and had a terrified look in her eyes. Ruby got Emerald, Sapphire, and Yang in the room quietly and then slammed the door to alert the other two they had returned along with a friend.

Weiss was shocked and tumbled out of her seat dropping a red and black book right next to where she fell. Blake hid herself behind her bed and pointed her weapon at them from the surprise.

"Weiss, where did you find that book?" Ruby asked with a clear tone of annoyance from what she saw. Weiss looked at the book and jumped up and started to sit on her bed.

"I-I-I have no idea what you're talking about Ruby. What book are you referring to?" Weiss tried to hide the fact that she read the book and that it was out in the open, on the floor, and right next to her foot.

"You know the book I'm referring to, don't hide since I know you read. Now, tell me… how did you find it?" Ruby asked.

"Okay, I was cleaning the room a bit and I went to your bed to clean it and it fell out from the covers. I didn't mean to read your dairy… I'm sorry for invading your privacy but I couldn't help but read a sentence, then I thought I should read the rest because I thought it was interesting… I'm sorry…" Weiss replied. Ruby gave her a confused look.

"Dairy? That isn't my dairy… I keep my dairy hidden a lot better than that. I hid my dairy somewhere else. It also doesn't look like that, that's for sure." Ruby stated. Weiss now had a look of confusion.

"Wait, if that isn't your dairy, then what is it?" Weiss asked.

"It's an old book I've been reading. I believe it's called Third Crusade. I've been reading it only when I get the chance to, which only gives me enough time to read one page a day. It's a long book but I have read almost half of it by now." Ruby stated. This shocked Weiss but it also lifted the guilt she felt for reading it thinking it was Ruby's dairy.

"Well that explains why it didn't seem like you mentioned yourself in it. And I thought I recognised the contents of the book." Blake said. Ruby smiled. "It's a good book! Tells me all sorts of things about the wars that had happened before the Faunus war." Ruby stated. Weiss was generally even more surprised than before. Ruby was a lot smarter than Weiss gave her credit for. Ruby yawned and walked to her bed. She picked up her book and laid on her bed to sleep. Sapphire joined her soon after.

Emerald left the team and was happy to see the other members of Ruby's team and to meet Ruby's sister. Soon after walking out, Emerald heard yelling coming from the room. _I feel really bad for Ruby… she's trying to sleep and her team is arguing… they have a lot of problems to go through to become a better team, don't they?_ Emerald thought as she kept walking through the halls.

**My Twitch stream name is Darkassassination, I might change that to something shorter but I haven't decided on the name to change it to just yet. Hope to see at the first stream I'll ever have!**


End file.
